PLAYGROUND
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: From skateboarding accidents to crossover visits to the end of the world, anything can occur in this drabble series. Song 25: What is the Soul? COMPLETE!
1. Song 1: The Bet

_Hello! This is my first attempt at a drabble/one-shot series. I'll try to keep the stories varied, and will include crossovers, "fragments" (essentially cut scenes or other POVs on previous fics), 50-sentence challenges, and maybe (god forbid) attempts at poetry, as well as the usual stories. Though I have some ideas and stories written ahead, challenges are accepted and encouraged._

_Updates will be erratic most likely, since this isn't one long story but a series of short stories (though some might share connections). At the moment I'm aiming for 25. If I reach 25 and I'm still not satisfied, I'll go for 50. If I reach that and still aren't satisfied, then I'll go for 100. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's see if I can reach 25._

_Also, a few quirky rules that my fics generally follow unless otherwise stated (I will add others in future chapters if I forget them here):_

_1. Living people bleed, can have broken bones, etc. UG people (Players, Reapers, Noise, Composer) are manifestations of Soul, and therefore are not made of flesh and blood, so when they are injured they flicker and fade instead of bleeding or getting wounds. Angels, however, do bleed, because they've risen above the UG system and have become both "real" and a manifestation of Soul at the same time._

_2. I work on the (apparently unlikely) idea that ex-Players can access the UG as they wish (not that they really like to, but they have the option). When they fight in the UG their bodies fall under the "UG people" rule above, aka they flicker and fade when hurt, even though they're technically alive. I also assume nothing is blocking Joshua from directly interacting with Neku and the others, and so he can visit and talk to them as he pleases._

_3. Living people are warm. Dead people (aka UG) people are cold unless fighting/recently fought, even when visiting the RG. Joshua can make himself warm if he wants to, but is normally cold. Also, UG people breathe/huff out of habit rather than an actual need to breathe.  
_

4. _If consumption applies, it will be noted beforehand. (People who've read my larger TWEWY fics will understand. For those who haven't, it will be explained in time).  
_

_Okay, I think that's everything_..._these notes are probably as long as the drabble itself XD._

_**Disclaimer - I don't own TWEWY. I don't think Reapers are that interested in a college education...**_

_We'll start with a quick crossover.  
_

PLAYGROUND

**Song 1 - The Bet**

**TWEWY/Kingdom Hearts Crossover**

_**Genre: **__Mystery/General_

_**Inspiration: **__Comparing two characters from different games, and noting similarities. _

_**Other notes: **__TWEWY/KH one-shots will be connected, and have their own set of rules. The only one that's touched on in this drabble is the Reaper's sound-synesthesia ability._

Kariya met him at the Scramble Crossing, where all kinds of odd people met every day.

He wore a long black cloak that covered his whole body, hood pulled back to reveal his confident face. His hair was a pale blonde, almost white, and cropped close to his head. He wore only one earring, a strange silver symbol hanging from his left earlobe.

People should have been staring at him, _would _have been staring at him, if they had been able to see him. But they didn't see him. Instead, they walked right _through _him, as if he didn't exist at all.

Interesting, thought Kariya, sucking on his usual lollipop. So he was in the UG too, just like he was. But there wasn't any Game in progress, and Kariya had been around long enough to know all his fellow Reapers short of the Composer. Beside, no Reaper would be caught dead in a coat like that. The dead, Reaper or not, would never wear anything so unfashionable. Not in Shibuya.

Besides, he…_sounded _wrong, to his Reaper senses. There was no melody of a heart. Sure, his heart wouldn't be _beating_ if he was dead, but the _melody _of it should still be there. But there wasn't. Nor were there the usual sound-tastes. The salty-sweetness of desire, the bitter-sourness of remorse, the spicy-tartness of anger, the sugar-honey taste of happiness…he couldn't find any of it in this man's Soul.

Not that he was lacking in Soul. Oh, he had plenty of that. He was overflowing with it, overflowing with pure, powerful Soul. The lack of the heart made it all the more pure, if a little bland. Not that the man himself seemed bland, but…

They stood there, studying each other, as the crowd passed by them and through them.

"Hello," the other finally said, cocky smile still in place. "Nice to meetcha. Name's Luxord. Yours?"

"Koki Kariya," the Reaper answered, taking the pop out of his mouth.

"Ah, so _you're _Kariya," said Luxord. "I've heard you like to play games."

Kariya shrugged.

"Sometimes."

The blonde man summoned a hand of cards.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

Kariya smirked.

"What kind of game?"

"The best kind, of course," Luxord replied, the cards disappearing from view. "A game of life and death."

"Oh?" Kariya asked boredly, twirling his lollipop between his fingers. "That _does _sound interesting. Too bad I'm already dead. And so, apparently, are you."

The man named Luxord laughed.

"There are lower levels of existing than this," he replied. "Tell me, are you willing to bet your heart and risk sinking to those lower levels if you lose?"

Kariya blinked.

"My heart?"

"Your heart."

Kariya paused, and then he smirked.

"It depends," the Reaper answered, flicking his used-up lollipop aside. "Are you willing to bet your Soul?"

_IIIIII_

_Hope you enjoyed! Next one should come in a few days or so._

_Leave a review or a request if you like.  
_


	2. Song 2: Water

_Hello again! I bring a longer tale this time...and little else to say than that XD_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. These chars are mere dopplegangers representing my interpretations (insert evil laughter here).**  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Song 2: Water**

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Inspiration: **__Real life. People who know me in real life will know exactly where this comes from XD.  
_

_**Other notes: **__This is probably the most normal story I've written in awhile._

Beat just couldn't believe it.

It didn't seem that bad at first. His arm just stung a lot after failing to land the trick, that was all. But then the stinging didn't go away and his arm got harder to move, so Rhyme insisted that he go to the hospital to get it checked. Knowing that his little sister would continue to worry if he didn't, and wanting his arm to stop (Ow!) hurting, he gave in and went.

It took them forever to treat him. He shouldn't have been surprised. His arm hurt, but he wasn't (Ow!) dying or anything. Still, he kinda wished they would hurry up. He wished they had let Rhyme stay with him too. It would have made the long pauses between (Ow) treatment more bearable.

…Then again, maybe it was a good thing. He was glad Rhyme wasn't there while they took x-rays and made his arm turn in ways it didn't want to (OwOwOw_Ow!_). That would have been…embarrassing.

They diagnosed him with a cracked elbow. Not sprained, _cracked._ And he would have to wear a cast and a sling for six weeks. Six _weeks._

So much for skateboarding this weekend. So much for skateboarding, _period_. For _six weeks_.

Sometime in-between the x-rays, he asked for a glass of water. He got more x-rays, pain medication, advise to rest, and of course a cast and sling for his arm, but he never did get that glass of water.

IIIIII

It took Beat less than a day to learn that life with only one useable arm was…frustrating. Infuriating, actually.

He never realized how many activities required two hands. His poor skateboard would have to be content with the limited view of his room and closet, because skateboarding was out (for _six weeks!). _Also rendered impossible was pulling heavy doors, unzipping his wallet, tearing open chip bags (well sometimes his teeth worked), and unscrewing _anything _with a tight cap. This included toothpaste bottles, pain medicine bottles, water bottles…

His sling wasn't very useful. Whenever he tried to use it, his arm would (Ow!) drop down too low and start hurting like hell. So instead he gingerly carried his hurt arm with the other arm, wincing whenever he had to sit up (Ow), sit down (Ow), go down steps (Ow, Ow, Ow), or pick something off the floor (Naturally he had to be extra clumsy and knock stuff onto the floor constantly…Ow) And then his _other _arm would start hurting from holding up the hurt one for so long. (Ooow…)

Beat was glad that Rhyme was usually around to help. He couldn't say that he didn't need it, and he knew he couldn't depend on his always-working parents to be of much assistance (they seemed more interested in lecturing him on the recklessness and uselessness of skateboarding, as he stood there holding his hurting arm…Ow…) Still, he couldn't help but feel…well, kinda pathetic as he had to ask his little sister again and again to open water bottles for him. Besides, she couldn't be there for him all the time.

"It's not your fault," she said with a smile, as they strolled down the street.

"I know it ain't," he replied, as his hurt arm slipped out of place slightly (Ow). "…But it still hurts, yo."

"I know. Just take it easy, okay?"

"…I'll try."

IIIIII

Beat hadn't told his friends about it yet. He didn't want to drag down their fun by asking them to open bottles of water for him. Nor did he want their pity. He got enough of that from Rhyme. Besides, the pain was supposed to get better in a few days. Then maybe he wouldn't have to carry his arm all the time and let the sling do its job. He wouldn't be such a burden then.

So he was heading home on his own (Rhyme had after-school activities) when he stopped by a vending machine. He inserted the money, ordered a bottle of water, bent down to pick it up (Ow), realized he couldn't open it by himself, threw it onto the ground with his good arm…which caused the hurt arm to drop down from the sudden lack of support.

"_Yow_!" yelped Beat, quickly grabbing the hurt arm and rapidly sucking air between his teeth.

The bottle rolled away. He glared at it.

…It wasn't fair. All he wanted was a drink.

"Beat?"

He jumped (a spasm going through the hurt arm of course) and looked up.

Neku was there, his expression somewhere between concern and confusion. The bottle of water was stopped by his foot.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Beat straightened, though he still held his arm.

"Busted it."

"How?"

"Skateboardin'."

"When?"

"Yesterday," Beat answered, wincing despite himself. "…Hurts like hell."

"I can imagine," said Neku, picking up the bottle of water. "Your sling's all wrong."

"Wha?" asked Beat, giving Neku a blank stare. "But this is how they put it on at the hospital."

"…You serious?"

"Yeah, man."

Neku was quiet.

"…Well, they obviously didn't know what they were doing. Have you been holding your arm like that all day?"

"Yeah."

You can't do anything like that," stated Neku, slipping the water bottle into his pocket. "Go sit on that bench over there. I'll fix it."

"Fix it?" Beat asked. "What do you know about slings Neku?"

"Quite a bit," the other replied. "I broke my arm when I was twelve."

"You serious?"

"Serious as death. Or the Game. Or…well, whatever, I'm serious."

"How'd you do it?" asked Beat.

"Skateboarding."

"Yo, you can skateboard?!"

"Not really. That's why I broke my arm," answered Neku. "Never messed with it much after that. This the first time you broke something?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've gotten lotsa bruises and sprains, but this is the first time I actually _broke _something."

"You're braver than me then," Neku said with a smirk. "Now, you going to sit down or what?"

"Gimme a sec," replied Beat, walking over and carefully sitting on the bench. His arm stung despite his caution.

"Okay, lemme see…" muttered Neku, walking over for a closer look. "…Geez, this thing's all screwed up. It should cover your hand, arm, everything. It's like it's only half-on…Beat, can you lift your arm?"

"…Ow!"

"…I'll take that as a no. Can you hold it up with your other arm?"

"Yeah…"

"…Okay, gotta take this thing off and start over. Hold onto your arm."

"A'ight ."

"…Okay, now the velcro thing should be up here…main part should be around your arm like-"

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"I _am _holding still!"

"No you're not!"

"It's the stupid arm's fault!"

"Look I'm almost done, okay?" Neku growled, as he did final adjustments to the sling's strap. "…Doesn't look very stable. Lemme try something."

Neku dug through one of his pockets, pulling out a red pin with an orange tattoo flame in the middle. He poked the pin through the strap and fastened it in place.

"Dude, ain't that your Pyri…Pyra…that pin you use to set Noise on fire?" asked Beat, staring down at the somewhat scratched-up pin. "…You sure you ain't gonna need this later or somethin'?"

"You kidding? I have the Black Mars pin," Neku answered with a smirk. "Anyway, that should do it."

Beat looked down past the pin and to the rest of the sling. It _did _look more professional than…the professionals.

"Let go of your arm. Can't tell if it'll hold right unless you do."

Warily Beat lowered his arm, and then released it. The sling held…and it didn't hurt!

"Looks like it's holding," said Neku.

"Yeah…" Beat echoed, almost in wonder. "…Yeah! Thanks, man! You're a lifesaver!"

"I dunno about a lifesaver," answered Neku. "But it'll make life easier anyway."

"Yeah…Well, I gotta get back home," said Beat, standing up. "Rhyme's probably wonderin' where I'm at. 'Sides, I need to…hey Neku, how am I supposed to take a shower like this?"

"…Get along with your folks for once."

"Huh? What do my folks have to do with it?"

Neku stayed silent on the matter.

"…What?"

"…Nothing," Neku replied, bringing out the water bottle, unscrewing the top, and offering it to Beat. "Want a drink?"

_IIIIII_

_So yeah, first week at college and I crack my elbow getting off a trampoline. Not as bad as Beat's scenario, but still handicapping and a pain. I'm mostly recovered though. But they did put my sling on wrong at the hospital DX. But anyway...off to write/type the next one...or homework...or email..._

_For now, I'll try to update roughly once a week. That will probably change when working on other projects (Krick-KRACK, art, etc)._

_Cya!  
_


	3. Song 3: Good Morning Is an Oxymoron

_Hello again! Note to self - never put self on schedule. It almost never works XD._

_Anyway, this has been ready for awhile, but I've been too caught up in other things to post it. Sorry about that. Enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own TWEWY. Otherwise Shiki would be helping me make my cosplay outfits._

**Song 3: Good Morning (is an Oxymoron)**

_**Genre: **__Humor/Supernatural_

_**Inspiration: **__Did a drabble on Joshua and his cellphone, only liked the ending bit, and expanded on that._

_**Other notes: **__This probably isn't likely, but it would be funny if it was like this._

Neku wasn't a morning person. Apparently, neither was Joshua.

He sometimes spotted him while he was on his way to school, heading in the opposite direction that he was. And what a sight the god of Shibuya would be! Eyes half-shut with grogginess, muttering into the cellphone floating beside his ear (Neku wondered if he ran Shibuya through his phone. I mean, considering all the things mortal phones could do these days…), animated hairbrush stroking his gray mane, notes and papers swirling around him like a tornado…yes, he was a sight indeed, for those who could see him.

He was glad that Joshua didn't drive a car. He was dangerous enough as he was.

Neku was trudging to school now (why did it have to be so _early_?) and Joshua…

Oh, wow. He must have overslept.

Along with the usual cellphone, hairbrush, and whirlwind of papers, Shibuya's Composer was buttoning his shirt as he read what looked like a very thick rulebook floating before him. Drifting around him impatiently were a half-eaten Definitivo Chili Dog and a drink of Red Viper, his supposed "breakfast".

He didn't even notice Neku as he passed by. Then again, he never noticed him when he was in his morning state.

It was all Neku could do to keep himself from laughing, even after Joshua had left the scene. None of these ordinary people would understand. If only he could take a picture and show them…but no, photography didn't work on Joshua. He tried that before. Not a trace of the indigo-eyed boy would show up on film, digital or otherwise…Unless…

A roguish smirk crept up his face.

He whipped out his cellphone. Joshua was going to rue the day when he had Mr. H upgrade his phone with UG-only capabilities. Like taking pictures of the past.

He turned, aimed at the spot where Joshua had been, selected "two minutes ago", and activated the phone's camera. He studied the past photo with a deviousness that rivaled the Composer himself.

"Perfect."

_IIIIII_

_Heh, felt like writing a fic where Neku got the better of Joshua, instead of the other way around XD._

_Oh yeah, the one-shot contest is now over, and the winner is **Inspiration of Imagination**! Her prizefic may appear later in Playground, depending on how big it ends up._

_Cya!  
_


	4. Song 4: Quench

_Hello! I've finally come with another drabble. This is another crossover, this time with Soul Eater. I've only seen up to episode 10, so if the characters seem off in any way I apologize (and please let me know why). I do have a few other drabbles written out, so hopefully I'll be able to update in a decent amount of time for awhile. Of course, there's also college and other writing projects to deal with..._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWEWY. If I did there would be a new TWEWY game out by now.

**Song 4: Quench**

**TWEWY/Soul Eater drabble**

_**Genre: **__Humor/Drama_

_**Inspiration: **__Watched the first few episodes of Soul Eater, and theorized on the chaos that would happen if these two worlds crossed._

_**Other notes: "**__Kishnu egg" is the more accurate term, but "demon god embryo" makes more sense here, so I'm using that instead._

"Your soul has turned into a demon god embryo!" the blue-haired boy announced loudly, pointing his twin-bladed weapon at the accused.

"…A demon god embryo?" questioned Joshua, raising an eyebrow. "How insulting. I am far more than an embryo of power."

"And I, Black Star, am going to bring you to justice!" the blue-haired boy went on, twirling the chain of his dual-bladed instrument.

"Really?" asked Joshua, boredly flipping his orange cellphone open and shut. "But you see, I'm the local judge around here. This is _my _Shibuya, and I will not have you chasing around my Reapers and my Neku with those blades of yours. Don't you know that shouldn't run around with sharp objects?"

"Shut up!" shouted Black Star. "Everyone here is a demon god embryo! And I'm willing to bet _you're _the one behind it, 'cause you're the worst of all!"

"Oh? But I merely keep the city in tune," Joshua continued. "I may nudge things here and there, but what a person ultimately becomes is up to them, not me…Besides, you seem to misunderstand. What occurs here is refinement of Soul, not demonic influence."

"Whatever! I see through your lies!" Black Star declared, swinging his weapon in the air. "You only use the people here as tools!"

"Says the guy who uses his partner as a physical weapon," Joshua countered. "And a lady too. You poor thing, how he must abuse you."

A girl's face appeared in one of the blade's reflections, leering at indigo-eyed Composer.

"I trust Black Star with my life," she replied coldly.

"But he doesn't even treat you as an equal," Joshua went on, pressing buttons on his phone. "Here partnerships can be rough, but at least both partners learn to respect each other as two halves of a whole. Yours, however, is just a master and sla-"

"Shut up!" snapped Black Star. "Are you gonna fight me or what?!"

"Now now, no need to be so hasty," Joshua stated, closing his cellphone. "I've just ordered us some drinks."

"Drinks?!" exclaimed Black Star, as a shadow appeared over him. "I ain't-"

Then the vending machine landed on him. Joshua shook his head.

"He should be an interesting participant in the next Game," the Composer muttered to himself. "Who knows, maybe he'll actually learn something."

"Hey! Is that all you got?!" yelled the blue-haired boy, pinned underneath the vending machine but still grinning arrogantly. "It'll take more than that to take me out! C'mon, fight me!"

_Oh, he's still alive. Well, he's a sturdy one, I'll give him that much._

Joshua looked at Black Star for a few moments, then turned around and began to walk away.

_That should keep him in one spot for a while though. I'll let the Noise deal with him._

"_Hey_! Where are you going, demon god embryo?!" shouted the blue-haired boy, trying to get free. "I'm the legendary Black Star! Fight me! _Hey_!"

_IIIIII_

_It occurred to me that TWEWY's "refinement" would probably look like "demon god embryos" to the Soul Eater crew. The two worlds actually share a lot in common, but with different views/morals, hence the conflict. I really need to watch the rest of Soul Eater sometime..._

_Remember, if you have an idea, feel free to submit it (although with crossovers I have to be familiar with the other anime/game/whatever)  
_

_Cya!  
_


	5. Song 5: Mosquito Coil

_Hi again! Please ignore any claims for consistent updates, because I rarely follow through, especially for side projects like these_...

_Anyway, now it's time for something evil. This story involves my theory of consumption. If you've read my other TWEWY stories, you know what's coming. If you haven't, then you'll find out about here __(insert sinister laughter)._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWEWY. I do not need a bunch of pins with UG powers. Knowing me I'd accidentally roast my cat with one or something.  
_

**Song 5: Mosquito Coil**

_**Genre: **__Horror/Drama_

_**Inspiration: **__Trying to figure out how a Reaper "promotion" would work under consumption rules._

_**Other notes: **__Consumption applies. Kariya doesn't know about consumption in this story. _

The doors calmly but firmly shut behind Uzuki, extinguishing most of the light.

Uzuki looked about nervously, her eyes unprepared for the sudden blackness of the tunnel. She had never been this far into the Conductor's territory before. Would she see him while she was here? Or the Composer? The thought sent a chill shooting up her spine.

"You are allowed to speak, Yashiro," spoke Konoshi's darkened figure, barely apart from the rest of the darkness. She was an officer Reaper, her power far superior to a Harrier like Uzuki. Only Uzuki wasn't at that rank anymore, she had to remind herself. She had been promoted, finally! That's why she was hear now, to accept that rise in status.

"…Y-Yes ma'am!" Uzuki eventually replied, straightening her back even though Konoshi couldn't see her posture…or could she? She _was _a tigress when in Noise form…was that Noise light in the officer's eyes just then?

"Are you excited about rising to officer rank?" asked the feline in human form.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Are you willing to do anything required of you?" the golden-haired superior added.

"Of course ma'am!" Uzuki answered resolutely. "I've worked years for this!"

"Good," purred Konoshi, smiling. "Because you must prove yourself soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Uzuki, as she almost tripped over something in the darkness. "Wasn't my promotion fully approved? Or is it something else?"

"You have been promoted, but the promotion won't be completed until you evolve," Konoshi explained. "That evolution is your trial. Nothing you shouldn't be able to complete, considering that you've gotten this far."

"Of course!" the pink-haired Reaper assured. Of course she would be evolving. That was part of the status of an officer. You needed the extra power if you were going to keep the lower ranks in line.

The darkness became lighter, revealing colorful and chaotic graffiti cloaking the walls. It was impossible to tell what the wall's original color was, the design was so encompassing.

"Wow," said Uzuki, in awe of the artwork. "Did the Composer do this? The style looks familiar…"

Konoshi didn't answer, not even looking at the masterpiece.

"…So, why did I have to bring Kariya anyway?" asked the pink-haired Reaper, turning her gaze away from the graffiti. "I mean, it's not like officer Reapers need partners. And they wouldn't even let him follow me here!"

"He's going to help you evolve," answered Konoshi. "Every evolution requires the help of another, preferably a partner or someone who's close. Different roles require different preparations, which is why he is taking a separate route."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense, now that I think about it…"

"Of course it does," affirmed the beautiful blonde. "You can't rise without the help of others."

Uzuki blinked. She never expected Konoshi, the "Iron Maiden", to say something like that. In fact, walking down this murky tunnel, she seemed almost…friendly. Happy.

"…Yes ma'am!" she said, smiling and nodding. She could do this! Not that she had any doubt to start with…but with Kariya by her side, she blast through this sort-of trial of evolution and finally become a proper officer, with a Noise form!

They paused before a door with twin snakes on it.

"I do love watching these promotion ceremonies," Konoshi commented, her grin growing wider as the doors opened before them.

The room inside was black, except for the snake designs carved everywhere. Toward the back were three flat pillars and a throne, and in that throne was…a boy? Yes, a boy with gray hair and amused violet eyes. Beside him was a man with long black hair and sunglasses, dressed in a classy suit: Megumi, the Conductor. So that boy was…the Composer? How could a kid be the Composer?

She heard murmurings from above, and looked up to see a swarm of officer Reapers watching from their own perches. Among the officers were people cloaked in white robes…Angels? She had only heard rumors of them from Kariya…so they _did _exist!

"Hey, uh, Uzuki…"

The pink-haired Reaper turned to the opposite wall, and found herself staring.

There was Kariya, chained to the wall. He was in a sitting position, hands bound above his head, an uneasy smile on his face.

"The guys didn't really explain this too well to me," the orange-haired Reaper said, squirming slightly in his bonds. "They just kinda drugged my ramen with something, and the next thing I know I'm here. Care to fill me in?"

"What…" Uzuki began, before turning to Konoshi. "What the hell is this?! How's he supposed to help me like _that_?!"

"It will make him easier to consume, Yashiro," Konoshi answered, her grin growing vicious.

"…Consume?" Uzuki asked, her gut tightening. "What do you mean by…consume?"

"Just what I said," Konoshi continued, savage smile still in place. "You will absorb your partner as a part of your evolution. Only then will your Noise form and your conversion to officer be complete."

Kariya's eyes widened, his usual careless demeanor gone.

"W-What?!" Uzuki exclaimed, backing up only for her back to hit to cold door. "I-I can't do that!"

"You said you would do anything," Konoshi purred.

"This wasn't what I - "

"You can't go back now," the golden-haired Reaper said, motioning to all the spectators around them. "See how many have come to watch? We must not disappoint them."

Uzuki's eyes darted to the Angels, the Conductor, and the Composer, all sitting patiently.

"B-But I…Can't I choose someone else? Can't you give me time for that?" she pleaded.

"Kariya was chosen because he's your partner and obviously the one you're closest to," Konoshi explained, motioning to Uzuki's bound partner. "The closer the bond, the more powerful the evolution. And if reports and observations are to be believed, yours should be an impressive evolution indeed. Besides, it's not like the person is erased. In fact, they will always be with you, as a conscience."

"So I'll be reduced to a voice in the back of Uzuki's head," Kariya interjected. "Joy."

The Conductor walked over to Uzuki. His expression was calm, even serene, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. It was impossible to miss his power.

Who had he consumed to get that power, Uzuki wondered. Had it been just one person? Two? More? She cast fearful glances at the others in the room. How many did it take to make a Composer? An Angel?

…No wonder all the higher-ups were insane.

She turned her gaze to Kariya, who was glaring at the crowd. Then he noticed her, and gave her an apprehensive grin.

The Conductor placed his hands on the small of Uzuki's back. Heat rushed through her body as her wings flared out painfully.

"Uzuki!" Kariya shouted.

Her feet and legs burned as purple tattoos wrapped around them, transforming them into hooves. A white tattoo mare's tail formed behind her, whipping from side to side. Her eyes burned, whether from her inner Noise or her own emotion she couldn't tell. She glared savagely at her bound, who pushed himself further up against the wall.

Konoshi quietly stepped back, a yellow Noise light sparking in the officer's pupils.

"This should be a delicious performance to watch."

_IIIIIII_

_Yeah, a not-so-happy ending to that little story. Don't worry, I have less sinister stories in mind for Uzuki/Kariya as well. Btw, the title comes from an actual song by Zeromancer. Those guys have awesome and different music that you should check out if you're bored.  
_

_See you guys whenever!  
_


	6. Song 6: The Cross and the Double Cross

_Hello, it's been awhile! No I am not dead, just working on Non-TWEWY stories. Everyone enjoying summer? I have been, even though I must work at Wendy's some as well._

_This is Divine Wolfe's (long overdue) prizefic. I hope she and everyone else enjoys it!_

Song 6: The Cross and the Double Cross

_**Genre: **__Horror/Drama_

_**Inspiration: **__A simple what-if, combined with Divine Wolfe's request_

_**Other notes: **__Prizefic for Divine Wolfe, AU. Consumption applies._

"The hour of reckoning draws near," spoke Megumi the Conductor, hands calmly behind his back as always.

Shiki turned around, along with Neku, in the grand white room.

IIIIII

'_Was this boy worth it?' Shiki had wondered to herself, as she had studied the sulky, skinny boy before her for the first time. 'No, he's worth it. I trust _him_. He has to be worth it.'_

_She tried a giggle and a grin, just like her best friend Eri would do. He shot her a silent leer in return. Her smile faded._

'_This has to be worth it. This _has _to be -'_

IIIIII

It _had_ been worth it. They had bonded, and they had won the Game. And now this was it. This was for everything. This was for Eri.

IIIIII

"_You worry too much dear," he had told her on the cellphone, as Neku was sleeping. "Uzuki knows nothing, just a coincidence. And didn't I tell you that Sanae would keep things in line? Besides, Neku's Soul is too unfocused at this point to do any serious damage to you. After all, you are-"_

IIIIII

Her tail was sharp and quick, stabbing Megumi in the chest. The other tail curled around Neku protectively, the orange-haired boy's eyes widening. The Conductor stared at her, now a half cat Noise with purple tattoo claws and ears, as his body flickered like a image on a screen.

"Y-You," Megumi sputtered. "You're-"

"A Reaper," Shiki stated with a coolness that surprised even herself. Large tattoo batwings suddenly flared out from her back like inverted paper fans.

"But…how?" questioned the man in the suit and sunglasses. "…Why?"

Megumi burst into static, dissolving away. Shiki withdrew her other tail from where the Conductor once stood. Neku just stood there in shock.

"…Why?" she asked, almost to herself.

IIIIII

"_Shiki! Does this hat look good on me?" asked Eri at the department store, turning to Shiki with a beaming smile._

_Shiki, who looked so much different back then, before everything, gave a small smile and nodded. Of course the hat looked good on her. Eri looked good in everything, every style, every brand. Little did her best friend know that she was picking out what would be Shiki's own outfit for the Game. Of course, she herself had not known that either at the time._

"_Yay! I'm gonna get it then!" Eri chirped, dashing off to the cash register. "I have the perfect bag at home to go with it!"_

_Eri was amazing, really. She was so popular and had so many friends, and yet she was nice enough to hang out with an average-looking nobody like her. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, especially since she was few she herself had. Everyone needed someone to look up to, to strive for, right?_

"_You know, you could _be_ her," a then-unfamiliar voice cooed into her ear. "You could even _surpass _her."_

_Shiki spun around, nearly dropping both her and Eri's shopping spoils in doing so. Of course no one was there. No one she could see anyway._

IIIIII

"Get away from me, _Reaper_!" Neku yelled, summoning a wall of fire around him.

"Neku, wait-" Shiki began, drawing back so she wouldn't be singed by the heat.

"You really _were _a Reaper spy!" he shouted, blue eyes glaring as the flames around him rose. "And I _trusted _you, even after Uzuki exposed you for what you were! Man, how stupid can I get? And now I bet now you're going to try to erase me!"

He brought forth a series of lightning bolts, each of which Shiki nimbly dodged.

"Look, I don't want to fight!" she exclaimed, twin tails swishing back and forth in agitation. "Yeah, I am a Reaper spy, I admit it, but I'm on your side! I was assigned to protect you!"

The flames around Neku dwindled down.

"Assigned…to protect me?"

IIIIII

"_Are you tired of this world, my dear?"_

_Shiki had never seen the boy before, the one who stood serenely in the alley. She would have known if she had seen him before, with his strange gray hair and his piercing violet eyes. His plain button-up shirt and gray slacks suggested that he was someone who cared little about trends, a sacrilegious view in the ever-shifting pop culture of Shibuya._

_But that voice! He was the one who-_

"_Well?" he asked, when she failed to answer._

"_Why were you following us earlier?" she asked sternly instead._

"_What can I say? I like to observe people and what they buy," the gray-haired boy replied casually, shrugging. "It's interesting. You should try it sometime."_

"_So it _was _you stalking us."_

"_I prefer the term people-watching myself."_

"_You haven't answered my question," Shiki pointed out, getting annoyed. Why was she even here, talking with this weird stalker kid?_

"_Neither have you answered mine," the violet-eyed youth countered, not nearly as aggravated as she was. "Are you tired of this world?"_

"…_What do you mean by that?" she asked warily._

"_It's not a fair place, is it?" he went on. "Only a few get to enjoy the spotlight, while so many other worthy people fall by the wayside. So selfish, that winning lot, aren't they?"_

_Shiki remained silent. The boy smirked._

"_You would know, wouldn't you? You, destined to forever be in your winning friend's shadow. Wouldn't you like to be in her place, to be the one everyone looks up to and admires? Do you want to be different from the person you are now, to be like her?"_

_Shiki slowly nodded despite herself._

"_Well, I can help you with that," he stated, as he pulled out a bright orange phone and began texting on it absentmindedly. "I just need you to help me change the world."_

_She stared at him as her mind processed that offer._

"_Change…the world? But how could I do that? Or you?"_

_The gray-haired boy stopped texting, and a gun appeared out of thin air above him. He deftly caught it without even looking, and then pointed it at her._

"_Well, first…"_

IIIIII

"Yes Neku, she's been your guardian this whole time," announced a third voice from above, as the gray-haired boy materialized into view above them. "You owe her your afterlife. She even consumed her best friend to assure your safety. Don't you think you could be a little nicer to her?"

"Who are you?" Neku demanded. "And what does he mean by _consume_? Shiki?"

The half-Noise looked away, black eyes guilty.

IIIIII

"_Oh, don't give me that look dear," he had said as he explained it to her. "It's not as horrible as it sounds. You break down and absorb the person, and they become a part of your Soul. They'll always be there with you, giving you support and power. They may not directly speak to you, though some do, but you can still sense their presence within you. You won't lose Eri, because you'll _be _Eri, see? And together the two of you will usher in a new age…with a little help from me, of course."_

IIIIII

"I am Joshua," the boy said, as he floated down to Neku's level. "Congratulations, you won the Game. And because you have won, I have won. I thank you both with most sincerity."

"Uh…you're welcome?" replied Neku, giving Joshua a suspicious look, before turning back to Shiki. "…Seriously, who is this guy?"

"Joshua is the Composer," Shiki explained, as the tattoos of her Noise form finally began to recede. "He's the one who rules Shibuya. But recently he got exiled by the Conductor, that Megumi guy. They were using this Game to determine who was the rightful ruler of Shibuya. Joshua couldn't enter the Game directly, so he chose you as his proxy and me as your guardian. Joshua's won thanks to us, so now the UG order has been restored."

"Couldn't have explained it better myself," praised the Composer, bowing in mid-air. "Now, for the disassembly."

"Disassembly?" both Shiki and Neku questioned. Shiki's tattoos had all but retreated as her eyes returned to normal.

"Of Shibuya," Joshua clarified.

"Wait, what?" Shiki exclaimed. "I thought you were going to _save _Shibuya, not _destroy _it!"

"Now dear, this place is such a mess that I have to erase it and start over," elaborated Joshua, as he began to glow and take on an adult form. White wings erupted from his back, bird-like wings but with sharp feathers.

"But what about all the people in Shibuya?" yelled Neku.

"The people are the ones who make the current Shibuya so filthy. Of course they have to go," the Composer replied, his voice now distorted by his older form. "Even the Reapers are corrupt. We'll just have to start over."

The white room began to shake. Shiki could only imagine what was happening to the world outside the ivory walls. She didn't want to imagine.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here. Sanae will be fine too, since he can leave this world on his own," Joshua reassured, shining ever brighter. "It will be just the three of us left, a holy trinity to direct the creation of the new world. Consider yourselves blessed, because you are. Anything or anyone you want back can be restored once the new Shibuya is fully created. To think, you get to see the end of the world and live to tell the tale as gods."

Shiki stared in horror. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't why…

IIIIII

_She had appeared before Eri as a ghost, Joshua granting her apparition status. She had forced the pact onto her. She felt the cat Noise inside of her writhe in delight as the blue light enveloped Eri and began to consume her._

_This will show her, she thought, half-crazed by the evolving Noise inside of her. This will show her who's stronger now. I won't ever have to be in her shadow ever again. I will _be _her. I will be _better _than her!_

_Eri stared at her, eyes wide, eyes frightened. She tottered toward Shiki in a disbelieving state, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Then she fell down to her knees before Shiki and cried._

_But it was not for her own sake, Shiki soon learned._

"_Shiki!" she sobbed. "Shiki, I'm so sorry! I couldn't be there to keep you from getting shot! I knew I should have stayed with you that day! I knew it!"_

_The blue light flared more intensely, and Eri was already looking paler. Still, she looked up to Shiki's face._

"_Dying like that…of course you would start to become a demon. I don't want you to become a demon, Shiki! Please, if it will help you move on, just take me. I can understand why you would be mad at me, for not being there when you needed me the most."_

_Eri fell down on her side, almost completely consumed. With the Soul almost gone, the body would die with no apparent explanation._

"_But please…" she whispered, before her eyes closed. "Don't hurt anyone else."_

IIIIII

And now…

"My God, Eri," Shiki whispered, as the world outside was collapsing. "What have I done?"

_IIIIII_

_Yeah, another one of those not-so-happy endings. I was rewatching the sutscene where Shiki is accused of being a Reaper spy, and wondered what would happen if she actually was a Reaper spy. This ended up being the result._

_Don't worry, I have some lighter stuff planned for the next installment. (Whenever I get to typing and posting it anyway. Things are as erratic as always.) I need to work on Krick-KRACK some more as well, but once again it will probably be awhile. As usual, please review if you wish._

_Cya!_


	7. Song 7: Itty Bitty Living Space

_Hello! Okay, here's the deal: I have typed up the four stories I had lying around and will post them in fairly short succession, bringing the story count to 10. However, after that there will be a drought, as I would rather work on Krick-KRACK, which has been way past due, as well as original projects. _

_So I hope you enjoy these, because it may be awhile before this collection will be updated again. I will be aiming for 25 stories, and will probably quit after that. I don't really like this format. I'd rather see how popular each story is by itself. But I started this and vowed the minimum would be 25, and so it shall be._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY or Disney's version of Aladdin. Or any Aladdin, for that matter.**_

Song 7: Itty-Bitty Living Space

_**Genre: **__Humor/Angst_

_**Inspiration: **__Disney Aladdin, hence the title_

_**Other notes: **__This assumes the Composer has certain boundaries._

Shibuya was like a lamp forever burning, drawing in new spirits with its fragrance. What a diverse array of Souls it drew: mortals, Reapers, even the occasional Angel. And the Composer was the genie of the lamp, ruler of all who came and went.

Neku owed a lot to Joshua. A new view on the world, new friends, new life. The Composer had granted him wishes that he didn't even knew he had, even if it was in a somewhat unorthodox fashion.

Still, Neku couldn't help but be amused at the present sight. Joshua leered at Neku with his arms crossed and body floating, his gray hair still frazzled from energy shock. The great Composer had unwittingly walked into the "wall" that encased Shibuya while chatting incessantly to Neku. That's what he got for not paying attention.

Joshua would have liked to gone over to Neku to reprimand him, but the god of Shibuya had to stay in Shibuya. And Shibuya, compared to the world beyond, was an itty-bitty living space. That was just well, for Joshua would have very much liked to rule the world and stalk Neku all over the planet. Instead, all he could do was glare at the boy outside his invisible little box.

Neku wanted to laugh so badly, and could have done so safely. Instead he only smirked as he turned around and walked away. Out here it was a whole new world.

He looked back, once. Joshua wasn't glaring, or floating with his arms crossed. He was just standing there, looking almost sad.

Neku didn't look back again.

_IIIIII_

_Just a little drabble that randomly came to me. I'm not sure if it's funny or sad, hence the weird genre pairing._

_Cya!_


	8. Song 8: Graduation

_Hi again! I hope everyone is enjoying summer. I read the newest Nintendo Power recently; lots of exciting stuff with the 3DS and details of upcoming games like Epic Mickey and the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Among other things, there was a brief blab with Nomura. On the topic of TWEWY: "I'm really happy that the game was so well recieved in North America. I definitely want to make a sequel. I'm very busy working on other titles right now, but when the time is right, I would love to make another installment of The World Ends With You."_

_Please note that this isn't an offical annoucement of a sequel or anything, but it does suggest the possiblity of one in the future. Thought you guys would like to know._

_Anyway, now it's storytime. It's hard to explain the origins of this story without giving too much away, so I'll save that for later._

Song 8: Graduation

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Angst_

_**Inspiration: **__Previous story (though not directly related)_

_**Other notes: **__Set a couple of years after the game, when Neku and the others are almost done with high school._

Joshua had been especially irritating that week.

The Composer of Shibuya had possessed Shiki's Mr. Mew (the toy proceeding to terrorize and flabbergast Building 104's current customers and employees), stolen Beat's hat and Rhyme's charm (later to be stylishly found on the Statue of Hachiko), switched Neku's headphone music over to country (_country!_), all while stalking them with animated bicycles and paper cranes through the streets. He even took over their English teacher once.

Neku guessed this was his way of celebrating their upcoming graduation. He could only imagine what Joshua had in mind for when they actually graduated.

The blue-eyed teen went to the WildKat café to report to a certain Angel about a certain gray-haired boy's antics. When he walked in, however, he found not Mr. H but Joshua himself sitting at the counter of the otherwise empty store.

"Hello, Trouble," Neku greeted.

The Composer turned, apparently a little surprised at Neku's presence.

"Hello, soon-to-be-graduate," Joshua replied smoothly, all cool smiles as usual. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be running Shibuya?"

Joshua sighed dramatically.

"Graduating is such an ordeal, isn't it?" he said, ignoring Neku's previous question. "So much to be gained, yet so much to be lost. A beginning and yet an end."

"That's how life goes," replied Neku. "I've got my friends. That's what counts."

"Ah, but will it be that easy?" asked Joshua, looking around the dusty café almost whimsically. "A new life begins in a new society. People take different paths. You grow apart. Who you were close to now may not be who you are close to a few years from now."

"We're not going to split that easily," Neku replied with a smirk. "We went through the Game. We can never forget that. That makes all the difference."

"Perhaps. But it's still no guarantee in a new world."

Joshua sighed and leaned against the counter. He still didn't look at Neku.

"You strive and strive, you rise in your world, learn how to survive in it, how to thrive in it, how to pull yourself to the top," Joshua went on. "Then you hit the ceiling of that world, break that ceiling, and suddenly you realize that the world you knew is nothing but a dream compared to the new world above. And now you're in that new world, but you're at the bottom again and the struggle to rise and thrive starts all over. And so it goes, on and on, again and again."

"Kinda like when I first entered the Game. Everything I thought I knew was wrong, and it was crazy," Neku mused, thinking back to how that experience transformed his perspective on life. "But I wouldn't trade those three weeks for the world. Especially not my old world."

"Exactly," replied the Composer, bringing out his orange cellphone but not opening it. "Each new world is terrifying and yet so much greater than the worlds before it. You can go back to the old world, but it isn't the same. The old world is nothing but a dream. Or perhaps you are the one who becomes a dream."

Joshua stared at the cellphone, rubbing his thumb over its glossy surface as if his hand was studying a new texture. His violet gaze was distant.

"…Hey," Neku spoke, when the silence had lingered on too long. "Hey, what's up? You're acting weird."

Neku expected the usual long-winded non-answer from the gray-haired boy, but he only replied with a quieter sigh. He didn't even look at him or give him an all-knowing smirk.

"If you're trying to get me to stay in Shibuya longer after graduation, all the moping in the world isn't going to do you any good," Neku stated flatly, shooting him an annoyed glare. "It's not like I'm not ever coming back. I mean, I have to check every now and then to make sure that you haven't destroyed Shibuya."

Joshua giggled, smiling a little. He placed his cellphone on the table as he stood up.

"You don't trust me?" he asked in mock innocence.

Neku smirked.

"I trust you. I just haven't forgiven you yet."

Joshua chuckled again, but it had a hollow ring to it. He turned away.

"You shouldn't trust me. You should know that by now."

Wings emerged from Joshua's back. Not the tattoo facsimiles of the Composer rank, but softly-feathered wings, real wings. His body gave off a pale glow, a glow that was getting steadily brighter. The shadows slunk back and hid away, exposing smudges and cracks that were otherwise hard to see.

Neku stared in amazement, as it all played out before him, as it all sank in.

"I would had loved to have stayed for your graduation, but I have my own to attend," said Joshua, still turned away from Neku. "Sanae and many others are waiting for me."

Joshua looked back at Neku, who was barely able to see him for all the light. Neku thought he saw sadness in his face, or maybe it was just the usual false politeness.

"I'll be going to the new world now," said the Composer. "See you there?"

The light became brilliant, and then it was all gone. No otherworldly light, no Joshua, only shadows that seem to be darker than before. Just a few feathers in the air, quickly dissolving away into shining dust, and then plain dust.

Neku just stood there for awhile, half-expecting for it all to fade away, for this reality to only be a dream. The only tangible evidence left behind was the orange cellphone laying on the table, giving off warning bleeps as the last of its battery drained away.

It was then Neku realized that there was no such thing as standing still.

_IIIIII_

_This story was something of a "reaction" to the previous story: I wrote a story about Neku leaving Joshua behind, and then I felt compelled to write the reverse. So we have this tale. I kind of already wanted to write a story about Joshua ascending anyway, instead of just being stuck in Shibuya for all eternity. _

_Reviews are always welcome, as are ideas or requests._

_Cya!_


	9. Song 9: Moniker

_Hey! How have you guys been doing?_

_I'm not sure if the idea/philospohy being applied in this story makes sense or not. Since it's something I'm considering including/mentioning in Krick-KRACK, I'd like to make sure. That story is chaotic enough as it is without befuddled concepts thrown in._

Song 9: Moniker

_**Genre: **__Friendship/General_

_**Inspiration: **__A possible element/consideration of Krick-KRACK, isolated here_

_**Other notes: **__Story not directly related to Krick-KRACK_

They had nothing in common, or so it seemed.

Koki Kariya, better known by his last name than his first, was never one to rush. The tangerine-haired Reaper woke up slowly, ate slowly, floated from place to place slowly. If someone (like Uzuki) nagged at him to hurry up, he made sure to take even more time. He didn't like to do anything in haste because ambling along let him savor each moment more, and gave him time to plan ahead.

Daisukenojo Bito, better known as Beat, never slowed down. He was all mouth, all action, all the time. He couldn't stand being idle unless he was sleeping, and even then he tossed and turned and snored as if wrestling with the condition. The former Player didn't plan the next ten steps, much less a goal or destination.

Yet they often ran into each other post-Game. They shared a craving for good food and the opinion that the Ramen Don was the best place to get it. The two of them often sat near each other because they preferred the same seating area. And because they both liked to talk, they talked.

"So where's Pinky at?" asked Beat, his mouth nearly overflowing with curry.

"Out clothes-shopping," answered Kariya, slurping up a couple of noodles from his Shio ramen. "Not really my thing."

"Yeah, me neither," agreed the muscular teen, holding up his bowl like he couldn't believe it was empty already. "I like the clothes I got, yo. Don't need no twenty pairs of shoes."

"Same," replied Kariya lazily, breathing in the steam of his meal before continuing to eat it. "By the way, why do still call Uzuki 'Pinky'?"

" 'Cause she's got pink hair."

"But certainly you know her real name by now," said the Reaper. "She gets awfully mad whenever you call her by that moniker."

"That wha?"

"Moniker," repeated Kariya. "Nickname."

"Oh. Why didn't ya just say nickname instead of that weird word, yo?" Beat asked, giving more money to Ken Doi for a third meal. " 'Sides, you still call Neku 'Phones', even though you know his name already."

"True," admitted Kariya, pausing to feast some more on his ramen. "Why do you think that is?"

"Why is what is?"

"Why do we prefer nicknames over real names?" asked Kariya, stirring his noodles with his chopsticks. Despite his sluggish eating the bowl was almost empty.

" 'Cause they're easier to remember?" Beat guessed.

"Or maybe because it makes it easier to deal with people," Kariya ventured, smirking.

"Well, yeah. It's easier to deal with people if you don't hafta remember their real names, yo!"

"That's…not what I meant."

"Wha? Whatchu mean then?"

Kariya paused, as if unsure himself, or maybe he was just taking his time as usual.

"There's a certain psychology behind naming something or someone, whether it's a nickname or a whole new name," he explained, poking at the cooling noodles. "If you accept a name, you're letting go of the past, letting a new identity form. If you give a new name to someone and they accept it, then you gain some power over that person and the potential identity."

"…Wha? But I ain't tryin' to change or gain power or nothing," protested Beat.

"Not consciously perhaps. Unconsciously might be another story."

"I've been naming people in my sleep, yo?" Beat shouted incredulously. "Since when? And how you know 'bout it?"

"…Not _that _kind of unconscious."

"But either you're awake or you ain't!"

Kariya sighed, deciding to drop that branch of the subject.

"How do I explain it?" he mused, languidly tapping the rim of his bowl with the chopsticks. "Well, why did you start calling yourself Beat?"

" 'Cause nobody could remember my name, man! That or they'd start laughin' and makin' fun of it," the former Player replied, slamming one fist onto the counter and making Kariya's dish jump. "So then I jus' gave myself a new name that people could actually, y'know, pronounce and remember and stuff."

"Hmm…so in other words, you didn't want to be forgotten or made fun of, so you gave yourself a new name, a new start," Kariya concluded, smirking again. "Interesting."

"Whoa, wait a minute! _I _was jus' fine! It was my _name _that was the problem yo, not me."

"But your name is you," said Kariya.

"…Wha?" Beat replied, looking dumbfounded.

"Alright, when I say the name Uzuki, what do you think of?" asked the Reaper.

"Pinky."

"You see? When I say Uzuki, you don't think of the way it's written, or how it has three syllables, or how many other people have that name. You think of my partner, Uzuki. The name and the person are automatically linked, which makes the name important. Follow?"

"Uh, names are important," Beat parroted.

"Now you've nicknamed your sister Rhyme. Was that around the same time you changed your own name?"

"Uh…yeah, it was!"

"So why did you rename her?" asked Kariya. "Did she not like her name either?"

"Nah, she liked Raimu okay, it's just…" Beat trailed off, trying to think. "Well, Rhyme kinda sounds like Raimu and goes with Beat, Beat and Rhyme y'know, so I stated callin' her Rhyme and she didn't mind so it stuck, I guess."

"That still doesn't explain why you did it."

"…I wasn't really thinking. I just started calling her that."

"You wanted her to join your in your newly renamed life perhaps? An endearment," Kariya offered. "Then again, you don't use nicknames as terms of endearment, do you? It's a tool of dissociation, to distance yourself from others. A kid named 'Phones' is much less memorable than someone with a real name, like Neku Sakuraba. A young girl named 'Rhyme' isn't as personal as a little sister called 'Raimu Bito'. You wanted to prove that you, the brand-new Beat, didn't need a little sister worrying over him like Dai-"

"Shut your face!" Beat yelled, slamming both hands on the counter as he jumped onto his feet. Kariya's bowl fell off the table and broke. "Whatchu know about me and Rhyme and names? Names are jus' names, and nothing' else to it!"

Beat stormed out of Ramen Don, leaving a startled but not necessarily shocked Kariya behind. Ken Doi resurfaced with a fresh bowl of curry only to find his customer vanished and a bowl shattered on the floor. He sighed and set down the curry on the counter.

"You want it?" he asked Kariya.

"Not really," replied Kariya.

Ken Doi grumbled about temperamental youths and went back to get a broom.

Kariya studied the curry boredly, though he had no intention of eating it. He had struck a nerve tonight. He knew, because he didn't use nicknames as an endearment either. When it came to erasing Players, it was more entertaining to hunt down someone named 'Skulls' or 'Skulls Jr.' than someone christened with a true name. It was all business in the end, the business of surviving.

Still, the Reaper hadn't expected such a strong reaction to mere philosophy. The roots of Beat's nicknaming habit seemed to be more personal than his own. Kariya couldn't help but wonder about what he might have stumbled upon.

This wasn't the first time he'd struck a nerve. He might not see the former Player for a few days. It might be a few days more before he talked to him again. But Beat couldn't keep quiet for long, and he couldn't either, so things would be back to normal soon enough.

The two of them had too much in common.

_IIIIII_

_From what I see, nicknames are either used for endearment or belittlement. Since neither Beat or Kariya are endearing types, I assume their reasons are more toward the latter. The people who are closest to them in fact have no nicknames (Kariya and Uzuki) or have lost the nickname given (Beat and Neku)._

_It can be strange what you find in common when you compare two seemingly unlike characters. This is definitely one of those cases._

_Cya!_


	10. Song 10: Now You're It

_Greetings! Have any of you ever seen the anime short film Kukurenbo? It's about a group of kids who play a game of supernaturally dangerous hide-and-seek. If you've already seen it, good for you! If you haven't and want to watch it (it's only a half-hour long, and can probably be found on youtube), you might want to do so before reading this crossover, because it has MAJOR spoilers for the ending. That being said, you do not need to watch it to enjoy this story._

Song 10: Now You're It

_**Genre: **__Horror/Supernatural_

_**Inspiration: **__Rewatched Kukurenbo, noticed the parallels and combined it with TWEWY_

_**Other notes: **__Kukurenbo/TWEWY crossover_

"You're…" began Neku, his horrified face hidden by his red fox mask. "You're…the fifth demon!"

The gray-maned boy giggled mischievously, his own visage covered by a false fox face of silver and white. Neku had been looking for this boy, his friend who had just vanished one day. He had found him, stripped of his humanity.

Together the two of them stood before a tall, dark building in a tall, dark city. Neku knew he was the last one, the last child left standing in the game of Kukurenbo, this fiendish version of hide-and-seek. All the other players were unconscious and bound into the ebony tower behind the other boy, the other _demon_. Shiki, Eri, Shooter, Yammer, Rhyme, Beat: all captured and subdued by the other four demons. Beat was in an isolated spot, not far above the gray-haired devil that was once his friend. Had the skateboard-wielding teen been the last one caught?

Neku couldn't run. The other four demons were blocking the exits. The twin demons, one like a horse and the other like a fox, yet despite their form differences they acted as one. The black-and-white lion with the wheel bound to its back. The giant ram demon, who was nearly level with the barely-lit structures around it. The tiger demon with its many arms and wings, lounging in the air. All of them were here, their true faces shielded by skull-like masks.

Beat was just coming to, trying to comprehend what was going on before him.

"Neku? Wha…"

Then the gray-maned boy's own false face distorted, twisting into that of a demonic mink skull instead of a fox. He raised his hands, which were now elongating into claws, into the air as if to greet the darkness around them.

"Who will play hide-and-seek with me?" he sand in a playful tune, his voice both childish and monstrous.

Beat's cell lit up, along with the others above him, and he screamed. The city's dimming lights suddenly brightened, and everything swarmed with bright color. At the top of the tower came forth a battery of fashion-icon images, the light of the screen highlighting the number _104 _painted just above it.

_The…The demons use the kids to power up the city! _Neku realized.

The fifth demon appeared dangerously close without warning, causing Neku to flinch back. The twisted mink-skull mask was just inches from his own.

"Congratulations!" the gray-haired devil announced in a cheery tone. "You've won!"

"…Won what?" he questioned, the shrieks of the other children rending at his ears. "I don't want this! Stop it! Stop it now!"

The fifth demon only chuckled at Neku's panic.

"This city runs on Soul. We have so much fun with the lights on, but all too soon it begins to get dark again. So we invite kids like you to a little game of hide-and-seek, and then we harvest the losers. But you've won."

The gray-maned boy began to take off his mask. The orange-haired boy stepped back, not wanting to see the boy's true face. What he feared seeing the most was not a monster's face but his friend's old face, perfectly normal. That who, or what, he knew before was never human in the first place.

The fifth demon held the mask forward before him and walked toward Neku, who remained frozen.

"Now you're it," said the fiend, red light shining through the pupils of the mask.

IIIIII

He stood with his face against the tower, the well-lit 104 tower.

"One…Two…" the orange-haired boy counted, drawing out the sound of each number.

The ones who had gathered around him quickly ran away with giggles and laughter. Many of them wore hooded jackets, either red or gray. Among them was a gray-haired boy.

"Three…Four…" the boy went on. "Five…Six…"

Many strange animals also ran about, bearing strange markings and glowing eyes. Some of them chased those fleeing to hide, but would not attack them. Other beings, such as a man with black hair and sunglasses, simply sat and watched from above as things below unfolded.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten!"

The orange-haired boy spun around, revealing red-shining eyes in the mask of a wolf-skull.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

_IIIIII_

_Yeah, another freaky, creepy story from me. But since both Kukurenbo and TWEWY are creepy in their own ways, what do you expect? XP _

_This will probably be the last update for a while. For one, I need to write more stories. For another, I'd rather focus on Krick-KRACK and try to finish it, or at least get the next chapter up. That being said, it will probably still be awhile before that gets updated either._

_Cya!_


	11. Song 11: Pizza Delivery!

_Hello! I'm on college internet now, which makes it much easier for me to go online to read and post things. Of course I must learn things while I'm here too XP.  
_

_So, got a silly little story for you to help balance out some of the more serious ones. It was a random idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so here it is_. _I have other entries written out too, so expect to see them sometime in the close future. In the meantime I'm working on writing Krick-KRACK while_ _typing these up_.

Song 11: Pizza Delivery!

_**Genre: **__Humor/General_

_**Inspiration: **__Bad fanfiction from another fandom. More detail after fic.  
_

_**Other notes: **__Assuming they have pizza delivery in Japan. Also, mild suggestiveness._

_Now which room was it again? _Beat wondered to himself as walked through the dank corridors of the apartment complex. The hot pizza box kept his hands warm in the chilly building.

This job could be a lot more confusing than it needed to be. With bad telephone connections at work, mumbling voices on said phone, and impatient coworkers and customers alike, sometimes addresses didn't come out clear. But he was pretty sure the number was 4 and not 44. Probably.

He finally located apartment number 4, which was the same drab blue as all the other doors. The number painted on it was the only difference.

"Yo! Pizza delivery!" shouted Beat, knocking vigorously. Some paint chipped off from the rattling.

At first there was no answer. Beat was just getting ready to shout again when the door slipped open.

Uzuki stood before him, her pink hair slight disarray. All she had on were some khaki pants and a lacy purple bra. She and Beat stared at each other for few long moments.

"_W-W-Wha_?" Beat exclaimed, stumbling back a few paces while his face turned bright red. "Whachu doin' here, all dressed or not dressed or whatever?"

"I live here. I dress however much or little I feel like it," answered Uzuki dryly, not seeming to care about her current state of clothing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh…" Beat began uneasily. He glanced down at the box he was carrying and remembered why he was here. "So, you ordered pizza?"

"Not me," said Uzuki, looking back into her apartment. "Kariya! You call for pizza?"

"Nope," Kariya replied, sticking his head out from behind a doorway. "Oh., hey Skulls. Wanna join us for some strip poker?"

"Strip poker?" asked Beat dumbly. Did that mean you played with strips instead of cards?

"I don't want him in here!" Uzuki barked back. "Not when it's about to get good!"

"Pizza sounds good too," answered the male Reaper. "Certainly smells good, anyway. I can smell it all the way back here."

"Why don't you come out here instead of hidin' over there?" asked Beat.

"Because he's only got his boxers on at this point," Uzuki answered with a coy smirk.

"Wha? Why doesn't he have anything else on?"

"Because it's strip poker, moron," Uzuki explained, rolling her eyes. "You lose, you lose your clothes."

"Huh? Why are you playin' some weird game like that?"

Uzuki sighed. "Kariya, how do we explain this?"

"Foreplay to foreplay," Kariya answered, now disappearing from sight. "Anyway, it's cold in here. Let's hurry this up."

"_You_? Wanting to _hurry_? I never thought you were say such a thing," Uzuki replied with a laugh as she scrounged through a drawer and took out some money. "Anyway, here's the dough, thanks for the pizza. Now scram."

She snatched the pizza box from him and shut the door in his face.

"Didn't hafta be so rude about it," Beat grumbled as he started to head back to his car. "If they didn't want to be disturbed, then why'd they -"

Then he remembered both of them saying they _hadn't_ ordered pizza. So that meant-

His cellphone rang. Reluctantly he answered it.

"Have you delivered that pizza to the guy in Room 44 yet?" asked one of his bosses.

"Uh…"

_IIIIII_

_You never know who you'll run into while out on the job. Poor Beat. _

_On the inspiration note: I read a 'romance' fic elsewhere that had two chars doing strip poker, only those two chars would never do strip poker period, much less with each other. Then it occurred to me that Kariya and Uzuki probably would do strip poker with each other XP. All I needed was an unfortunate witness, then the idea was born.  
_

_Like I mentioned earlier, more should come in a reasonable amount of time. Also, you can always add requests._

_Cya!  
_


	12. Song 12: The Rhyme, The Beat, The Bass

_Hey! It's time for another KH/TWEWY crossover. I hope it makes sense since there's a lot of random concept stuff here. Feel free to ask if something is confusing, or you have general 'what-if' questions. There will be at least one more of these, so I can address stuff then._

_I have other random stories in the wings, so the faster you review, the fast the stories come XP._

Song 12: The Rhyme, The Beat, The Bass

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Adventure_

_**Inspiration: **__Fragment of previous (failed) idea_

_**Other notes: **__Kingdom Hearts/TWEWY crossover. All KH/TWEWY stories are linked._

"_Bass! Yo Bass!" _

_Riku turned around, Keyblade resting on his shoulder. Beat and Rhyme glided over to the silver-haired teen, their Reaper wings flared out._

"_What is it?" Riku asked._

"_More Heartless down in the bay area!" Beat reported. "A lot of 'em. Jack and his pirate guys can't fight 'em all."_

_Riku wasted no time, rushing after their lead. A writhing sea of black monsters greeted them down below, skulking on the dark rocks and water. Riku readied his Keyblade as Beat and Rhyme activated their pact. Another day of saving worlds._

IIIIII

He had found them when they were refugees on a snowy planet. Their world, Shibuya, was gone, another globe devoured by darkness and Heartless. They were confused, scared, and prosecuted for their strange being and powers. Beat had attacked him on sight the first time they had met. Even after he aided them in a fight against a horde of Heartless he still didn't entirely trust him. The siblings had been backstabbed one too many times for that.

But Riku did not see freaks. He saw an older boy guarding a younger girl, as Riku himself had done with Kairi when they too found themselves worldless. So he offered them to come with him and be his traveling partners. After Beat got past his suspicions (mostly with the help of Rhyme), they accepted.

That was the beginning of a new life for all three of them. With a new life came a new name.

"_Bass?" asked Riku in puzzlement at the time._

"_Well, I'm Beat, and she's Rhyme, so you should be Bass!" Beat replied with a grin. " 'Cause we're a team now, yo!"_

_The silver-haired Keyblade Master was still baffled._

"_They're all musical terms," Rhyme explained. "The beat is the steady rhythm, the rhyme is the similar-sounding words strung together, and the bass is the deep thumping in the background. Together it helps to complete a song, or in this case a team, because they work best when they work together."_

"_I see…" Riku replied, still not entirely understanding. He knew what beat and rhyme were, but he had never heard of bass. But he would soon come to understand that and many other musical things, for music was one of the most important things to a Shibuyan._

Rhyme carried around a small rectangular device no thicker than a small stick, with headphones plugged into it. She charged it with Soul. From that little box came the most bizarre array of songs and voices that Riku had ever heard, things that the siblings called "rap", "hip-hop", "rock" and "techno". It had been jarring to his ears, which had grown up listening to peaceful melodies on Destiny Island. Yet, the more he listened to it and other foreign melodies, the more he appreciated or even liked them.

But music wasn't important to Beat and Rhyme just because of the composition itself. To Reapers, awakened Shibuyans, every piece of sound had not only volume but texture, taste, smell, and visual. Bird tweets were little yellow bursts of dots that smacked of lemon scent and flavor. Guitar strings were long sepia waves, with the tang of hickory and the perfume of pine. The bass that Riku had been named after was a series of pulsing black squares, having the fragrance of brine water and the light saltiness of potato chips.

It was fascinating, even entertaining, hearing about these sensations so different from his own plain perception of sound. Sometimes these myriad observances would dull the Reapers' other senses however, such as tasting regular food (_"Yo, all that bluesy music is makin' my burger taste bitter. Why do they call it blues anyway? It's like, lime-green swirls.")_

That was only the beginning of Beat's and Rhyme's powers. Reapers were also capable of shifting from dimensional layer to dimensional layer. Each world has at least two dimensional layers, usually more. This ability allows them to attack something from more than one plane of existence, causing more damage faster. It also enables Reapers to travel from world to world via links connecting each world.

"_We're goin' in!" called Beat, after the outside Heartless had been exterminated. Both he and Rhyme disappeared from Riku's sight, but Riku knew where they were going. The dimensional powers of Reapers allowed them to directly enter the heart of the world. Once there they would eradicate any Heartless and darkness that had crept into the heart. _

Many would be troubled by such beings being inside the world's source, but not Riku. He knew that once the heart was purified, it would be able to pump life energy more efficiently into the world. In return, Beat and Rhyme would get a dose of Soul that would keep them sated for up to two weeks. In a life of constant travels and no guarantee of Nobodies to feed on, this was vital. Between Nobody hunts and heart purification, they usually had plenty of Soul to live on. But there were occasionally times when Riku offered some of his own Soul to them for their survival. The siblings always felt guilty when such things happened, but Riku didn't mind. They were his companions, his friends.

There had been times, especially at first, when Riku had wondered if he had chosen the right kind of friend. Some called Reapers Noise (_We ain't mindless monsters! Though Noise kinda are our monsters…) _while others called them Unversed (_Unversed? We do music and singin' jus' fine!_). Riku's judgment of trustworthy people, his heart, had been wrong before. He was painfully aware of that. He had been led into darkness by such "friends".

"_Yo, we all make mistakes. I know I've made plenty of 'em," Beat said one night, as they both stared up at the stars. Rhyme was already asleep, curling up on the grass. "I thought joinin' the Game Reapers would be worth it for savin' Rhyme, but…well, it wasn't. Only when I started rebellin' against that did I start getting' back on track. But back then it seemed like the only thing I could do. Even if I told me it wasn't a good idea back then, I probably still would've done it, you know?"_

_Riku smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean."_

"_So don't be all down on yourself, yo," Beat went on. "'Cause you're a great guy, an awesome guy. You might've messed up before, but you know that you messed up. It's not like no one's ever messed up before, even if they act like it. I know Neku ain't always right, and prissy boy definitely ain't right all the time."_

_Riku nodded, thinking of Sora. The old friend who had led him out of the darkness, the one who was everyone's hero. The cheerful boy had a golden smile and golden intuition, but the stories Riku had heard recently he didn't like the Reapers. He considered them Unversed, and therefore up for destruction by his Keyblade. But had he ever gotten to know one? Would he think the same of Beat and Rhyme? Would he-_

No, Sora was the wrong one this time. Riku would protect Beat and Rhyme if it came to that. Because they were his friends, and together they saved worlds. They would harmonize the universe with their song.

_IIIIII_

_For those curious, no I will not be making a bigger story of this. I have it in fragments here b/c I couldn't make it work as a full story. Plot never really came together right. But it was my first TWEWY idea ever, so I feel like I should post a little bit of it. Btw, would you like me to post the other fragment(s) right after this one, or do you want something random instead?  
_

_ Hope you liked it_._ Cya!_


	13. Song 13: NEXT!

_Hmm, not many replies to the last story. Did I intimidate you guys with all the jargon? Anyway, the next story is much simpler XP._

Song 13: NEXT!

_**Genre: **__Humor/General_

_**Inspiration: **__Technically a fragment from Krick-KRACK, but something that would probably happen regardless._

_**Other notes: **__No knowledge of Krick-KRACK is needed for this story._

"…And not only do I have spectacular exploding bubbles," bragged the lanky, humanoid frog Noise, as the blue-to-green creature released said volatile foam into the air. "But I also have the amazing power of sticking slime!" A rush of the sickly green stuff fell behind him like a waterfall as he bowed.

Joshua, in full glowing Composer form on his throne, sighed as the leftover froth popped violently above his head. "Yes yes, very well. Next."

The frog-man was flabbergasted. "B-But Composer-"

"_Next_!" Joshua bellowed, throwing the Noise aside with his psych powers. The amphibian landed roughly on his side and transformed back into a snooty-looking Reaper, who soon left the room in dejection. The remaining Reapers cringed together, but soon recomposed themselves.

One braver soul stepped forward and let a swarm of tattoos take over his frame. A moment later a human-like pig Noise stood before Joshua, his body very red and fat.

Joshua mostly turned out the swine's rambling speech about what a great officer Reaper he would be. It was no different than all the other speeches he had been hearing all day, and that he would be hearing the next day as well. Damn Neku and his friends for erasing every single officer Reaper he had during those last three Games. If only he could just revive the previous ones, who were at least competent if not totally sane. But no, Sanae has said that was against the rules, and he could not cheat an Angel. Now he had to put up with all this riffraff instead.

"…So with these killer mud attacks, no Player will stand in my way!" announced the pig, laughing overly evilly as he stomped about, causing some writhing brown-to-white tattoos to roll out of the ground.

Joshua knew that he would need a new Conductor as well, but so far he hadn't found anyone to fit that vital role. It had to be someone powerful, but also someone he could trust. No one here fit that criteria. All that was left from the brutal trio of Games were the freshly evolved Reapers, their lack of experience obvious from their immature prancing.

"So whacha think of _that_, eh?" asked the pig confidently, standing tall.

Joshua eyed him for a moment, raised his hand, and blasted the squealing swine through the massive doors of his room.

The Composer sighed once more. "Next…"

Perhaps he shouldn't have sacrificed Megumi and his Reapers officers so easily for a Game if it caused this much trouble.

_IIIIII_

_Heh, I both do and don't feel sorry for Joshua here. Good employees are hard to find._

_Cya!_


	14. Song 14: Witness

_Hey again! I decided to post this story in honor of Neku's upcoming appearance in the Kingdom Hearts 3DS game. Yay!  
_

_I have my own theory of how Sora and Neku would get along: that is, hardly at all XD. _

Song 14: Witness

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Drama_

_**Inspiration: **__Fragment from previous (failed) story_

_**Other notes: **__KH/TWEWY crossover. Connected to other KH/TWEWY stories_

On the best days, it was a thoughtful yet funny situation. On the worst days, it could be downright agonizing. On any day it was interesting.

Once, Aladdin thought the world of Agrabah was all there was. It was certainly big enough and eventful enough on its own. Even when Sora showed up with Donald and Goofy now and then, Aladdin always assumed that the cheerful but strange boy was from some distant part of Agrabah. He never dreamed that he was from another world, and that there were world upon worlds outside his own.

Then he met _them_.

Their clothes were strange enough, but that wasn't unusual in Agrabah. Many people from different cities and cultures passed through the desert kingdom capital. The stencil-like bat wings on their backs _were_ stranger than normal, however, and were what first caught Aladdin's attention. What was strangest of all, though, was the orange-haired boy's face. It looked almost exactly like Sora's.

The bat-winged boy frowned at the sky as Aladdin drew nearer.

"This one too, huh?" the bat-winged girl next to him asked in concern, holding her stuffed cat close.

"Yeah," the boy replied, before he raised his hand and closed his eyes. He stood like that for a couple minutes, his eyelids occasionally tightening or flickering. The girl's expression became more serious as she scanned the surroundings around them, as if on guard duty. Aladdin stayed in the shadows, trying to figure out what was going on.

Then Aladdin heard a quiet but reverberating _click_, as if a key had been turned in a lock. Aladdin froze. He _knew_ that noise. It was the noise of the world's heart being locked, or in this case unlocked.

"Yo."

Aladdin spun around to see the bat-winged duo only a few feet away from him. He drew his blade warily.

"Hey, relax. We're not going to fight you," said the boy calmly, though he seemed slightly annoyed by the display of aggression.

"Who are you?" asked Aladdin. "How did you unlock the world's heart without a Keyblade, and why? Only Sora-"

"Sora? Keyblade?" Neku replied. "Who is this guy and his Keyblade thing? Seriously, every other world I go to I keep hearing about him and being mistaken for him. It's getting annoying."

"Sora's a hero," Aladdin explained, though he still kept his sword drawn. "He helped save Agrabah from the Heartless by sealing the world's heart with his Keyblade. Otherwise the Heartless would have invaded it and consumed it, which would have destroyed everything."

The two winged people stared at him blankly.

"Uh, that's…kind of a bad idea," the boy eventually replied. "That's not going to save the world. It's going to destroy it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aladdin. "It's the only way to protect the world from the Heartless."

The boy and girl exchanged glances, as if trying to decide who should be the bearer of bad news.

"Well, have things here been…sick lately?" asked the girl carefully. "You know, like low birth rates, poor crops, more disease, stuff like that?"

Aladdin paused, thinking back to the sparse pickings at the market, the recent outbreak of leprosy, and how few animal and human babies he had seen lately. In fact, everything seemed lethargic, even him. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"The heart of a world keeps life energy flowing on a planet," the boy explained. "Lock the heart and that life flow is stopped. Cut off the life flow, and everything slowly starts to die. Sealing the heart may protect it from darkness without, but not any darkness that was already within it. That trapped darkness will take root and grow."

Aladdin was blindsided. It went against everything he knew, and yet it made so much sense.

"But since the heart is open again, the life flow should be back to normal soon and everything will start to recover," the girl assured cheerfully.

"We can clean out any darkness that's built up in the heart," the boy added. "Darkness isn't something you can run from. You've got to face it."

"…Who are you guys?" asked Aladdin in a daze.

"Oh, I'm Neku," the boy answered. "My partner here's Shiki. This is kind of late, but, uh, nice to meet you."

It was the first of what would be many encounters with the duo, and the first of many new things Aladdin would learn about. Soon he was told about how Agrabah was just one world among other worlds, _many _other worlds. It was amazing and disorienting to think about, that so many places and lives existed at once. Neku and Shiki themselves were from a world called Shibuya, a world now destroyed, but not by Heartless.

Living things are traditionally thought of in three parts: heart, body, and soul. The corresponding corrupted forms were Heartless and Nobodies. Then there were the Unversed, which were things of _other_ elements that did not fit cleanly into the usual categories, and therefore were viewed as things that shouldn't exist. Shibuyans like Neku and Shiki fell into this catch-all class, for they possessed an inexplicable power to create something from nothing. It was what allowed Neku to unlock worlds without a Keyblade: he imagined the world unlocking, and it would happen. Shibuyans called it Noise and Imagination. Outsiders called it dangerous and called for the planet to be eradicated.

What they did not know was that Shibuya actually suppressed the usual Shibuyan's power, so when the world broke down the people actually became much stronger and automatically graduated to Reaper class. All the outsiders really did was scatter the race they were trying to exterminate all across the universe.

"But maybe it was just as well," remarked Neku later. "Because our power is able to help all the other worlds. We can enter hearts directly and eliminate the darkness within them. It doesn't just make the life of the world flow better, it makes the life of the _galaxies_ and the _universe_ flow better. For all worlds are connected, because they need to be to keep everything in balance."

Neku and Shiki never stayed long, but they came to visit when they could. Aladdin looked forward to their visits and their tales of other worlds. But they weren't the only ones who started visiting on a regular basis.

"They're wrong," said Sora, as he locked the world's heart again. "Hearts need to be guarded against darkness. Being closed to darkness doesn't mean it's closed completely. It shouldn't interfere with life flow. The heart knows better than that."

"No it doesn't," Neku would say on his next visit, as he unlocked the world again. "It's bad enough when a heart naturally closes itself off, whether it's from fear or abuse or whatever. What he's doing is artificially closing the world's heart. It doesn't get a say in what's going on. It's _forced_ to seal."

"The heart wouldn't reveal itself to me if it wasn't willing to be sealed," Sora would say. "I wouldn't have this Keyblade if I couldn't use it for good. It's my destiny to protect all the worlds."

"It isn't about fate," Neku would say. "You shouldn't do something because destiny says you have to. You should do it because you know it's right and it needs to be done. And if something doesn't feel right, think it over, because chances are it's not. Things are rarely simple."

"They _are_ that simple! There is good and there is evil. If you hesitate, you could lose everything! If there's someone astray, you've got to put them back on the right path. Most can be saved if you really try. But at the same time I know there are some that just can't be forgiven for what they've done."

"Let me guess: that includes Nobodies and us Shibuyans, right? Because according to some people, we shouldn't exist and therefore have no right to exist. We don't fit into the understood natural order so we're evil. Obviously this Sora has never experienced being a true outcast, being hunted and hated by otherwise decent people because he's different. That kind of narrow-mindedness is what causes pointless wars."

"That kind of amoral thinking is what causes darkness! First the darkness is tolerated, then it spreads and destroys everyone and everything! That's why there are Heartless and Nobodies and other wrong things in the first place! Because people don't know right from wrong!"

"There isn't just one right and one wrong! There is more than one truth, and that truth varies upon the circumstances. Anyone who thinks they're absolutely right about everything is absolutely arrogant."

"Well _he_ sure seems to think he knows everything. I'd like to meet this Neku guy myself."

"Yeah, I'd like to me him too. Probably will too, considering we keep getting mistaken for each other all the time. Since we're hanging out in the same area…yeah, it's pretty inevitable."

Aladdin had no doubt about that. He couldn't help but notice how their visits were become more frequent and closer to each other, the world constantly locked and unlocked. It was like they were _trying_ to find each other. Maybe that was exactly what they were trying to do. Only luck kept them apart now.

When Sora and Neku, both good friends of Aladdin, did finally encounter each other in the sands, what was he going to do?

_IIIIII_

_TWEWY and KH are so similar and yet so different. Sora and Neku in particular are both heroes, but have different personalities and moral ideas. So, I have a feeling that they will have trouble getting along, or at least have some awkwardness.. Of course watch the 3DS game blow all of this out of the water XP. At the very least I doubt it would be as extreme as it is here._

_Cya!_


	15. Song 15: Just Sleep

_Hello again. This is just a quick drabble I came up with. Not a lot of plot to it, just a concept._

_To Bas master9, since I couldn't review-reply: I actually have a crossover idea in mind, so I'll do that. It will be a while until it shows up though, since I'll be posting finished stories first and then I'll need to write it._

_Speaking of completed stories, I have two more after this one. Then there will be a lull since I'll have to write up more. It may be before or after the final Krick-KRACK chapter, depending on what I feel like working on.  
_

_Song 15: Just Sleep_

_**Genre: **__Supernatural/General_

_**Inspiration: **__Wondering how the Game's "sleep" mechanic actually works_

_**Other notes: **__Wasn't sure if I was going to use this story at first, but decided to_

Players are immune to imprinting. Well, that's not entirely true.

Joshua lazily rubbed a Player Pin between his fingers. Its white tattoo skull design stood in sharp contrast its the pitch-black background. It has some dents in it since it had been worn by a Player in battle. Which one Joshua didn't remember, or care to. Someone who had not been good enough to last.

Just as the Red Skull pins were capable of mass-imprinting on the minds of anyone who possessed them, so did the Black Skull pins. They were the same type of pin after all, their colors being the only difference between them. For the Red Skull pins, one message was forced into people's thoughts, making them all think the same thing at the same time. For the Black Skull pins, the mass imprint was an irresistible urge to sleep.

The sleep imprint was essential to the Game. It was key to keeping the Players under control, and keeping them sane. Otherwise they would have to fight the Noise for an actual day, with no time to relax at all. It gave the Reapers some breathing room too, since it also made sure the Players didn't wander into the next objective while it was being set up, which usually took a while.

Sleep was essential for development. Just like living beings need sleep to grow, spirits needed sleep to cultivate Soul and Imagination as well. Since the Players would need to be moved for the next Day's planned activities, they might as well drop them off at Sanae's briefly for analyzing.

Yes, Sanae's. The Angels were interested in how Soul and Imagination were growing in Shibuya, and it was part of Sanae's job to study and report the results. He did have to compete with other areas for the best-grown Souls. Joshua was proud to say he was in the top ten among thousands. But of course he would prefer to be number one.

But also…

Each generation of Player Pins had to have a slightly different psych frequency. Despite the horror of the Games, or perhaps because of it, many ex-Players kept their Player pins. They held onto it through either their second life or their Reaperhood, and often until they died again or were erased. If the same psych pattern was used for each generation of Player pin, each mass sleep imprint would send these ex-Players to sleep as well. And if those Players happen to be something like swimming or driving, well…

So each generation of Player Pin had to be slightly different to avoid such trouble. However, Joshua made sure to save at least one Player pin from each surviving generation of ex-Players. He had each psych frequency memorized so he knew which pin was connected to what generation. It was great for dealing with the unruly reborn.

The pin Joshua held now was the one linked to Neku's generation. Lately the tangerine-haired boy had been teetering on the edge of rebellion. Subtly interfering with the Games. Distracting Reapers and Noise at key moments. Sneaking supplies to the Players. Joshua watched it all silently.

"You think you're free to do whatever you want now?" Joshua murmured with a slight smile, as he slipped the Player Pin into his pocket. "You only think you're free."

_IIIIII_

_So yeah, it's another one of the creepy tales XP. I tend to write a lot of those, though I try to keep the stories balanced here._

_Cya!_


	16. Song 16: Ghost of a Chance

_Hello again! Currently working on writing the final stories for PLAYGROUND, but it will be awhile before you see them since I am typing up other stuff first. So after this one and one more there will be a bit of a drought. _

_So here's a story for the DP fans out there, and I know there's plenty of them._

Song 16: Ghost of a Chance

_**Genre: **__Supernatural/Friendship_

_**Inspiration: **__Compared the world of Danny Phantom to TWEWY and then devised what would happen if they collided._

_**Other notes: **__Danny Phantom/TWEWY crossover. Unintended link with the previous story. Can you figure out what it is?  
_

Neku was savoring his soda at Sunshine, thinking about an upcoming date with Shiki, when a smiling Joshua abruptly materialized in the seat across from him. The Composer borrowed a tray to shield his face as Neku spit out his soda in surprise.

"_What_?" Neku growled, glowering as Joshua lowered the tray.

"Hello to you too," Joshua replied mildly, as if instantly appearing from thin air was normal and everyone should do it. "Have you been enjoying the recent Game?"

"Been trying to ignore it actually," Neku replied flatly, picking at his remaining nuggets. "You know, like all the other Games?"

"Really?" Joshua asked a little too innocently.

"…Really," Neku answered, though he didn't sound too convincing. "Anyway, why are you bugging me about it?"

"There's some interesting competitors this time," remarking Joshua, stealing one of the nuggets to Neku's annoyance. "Lot of them this time around. You hear about that big bus wreck with all the foreign visiting students?"

"Yeah," Neku replied. It had been all over the news. "So some of those guys at in the Game?"

"Almost all of them actually," Joshua replied. "They're surprising good. Don't freak out about the Noise as much as most of the new Players. Makes me wonder what they have to deal with in America."

Neku just shrugged. He had seen some of them. A goth girl with a black girl. Two jock types. A geeky black guy with a bald guy, probably one of the teachers.

"Good competition makes for a good Game," Joshua went on. He gazed outside. "What do you think of those two?"

Neku didn't want to look, but ending up looking anyway. There was a fierce battle taking place out there, though no ordinary person could see it. Two boys were locked in combat with some frog and wolf Noise. One boy had black hair and blue eyes while the other had white hair (white hair?) and green eyes. Despite the color and outfit differences (seriously, why was the white-haired one wearing a spandex suit?) they were similar enough to be twins.

"Are they related?" Neku asked as he watched the fight. The white-haired one attacked with energy and ice blasts, while the other struck with air-slashes and fire.

"You could say that," replied Joshua vaguely with a smirk. "Actually they're the same person split in two."

"Huh? How?"

"It was their entry fee," explained Joshua. "They were two personalities in one person. The one with the black hair is Danny Fenton while the other is Danny Phantom. What they valued the most was each other, so they were separated into two beings. Narcissistic, isn't it?"

Neku stayed quiet as the battle outside wrapped up. The physical fighting was soon replaced by verbal fighting between the Dannys. Neku wondered what they were arguing about.

"For someone that loves himself so much, they don't seem to get along well."

"Ah, and that is where things get interesting," said Joshua. "As you can see, even a couple days in they enjoy having independence from each other."

The Composer glanced back at Neku.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" asked Neku.

"Do you think that, if they won, they might not want their entry fee back?" explained Joshua. "That they would rather take this chance to lead their own lives?"

Neku gazed back outside. Both boys were gone.

"Hard to say," he answered. "They might, considering they were kind of two people mentally anyway."

Neku paused.

"But they consider their friends above each other, so I think the real question is whether they would put their wish before any of their friends. They have a lot of people they care about, but only one pair can win."

"How do you know they're friends with so many people if you've been ignoring the Games?" Joshua asked with a grin.

Neku didn't answer.

"Hmm?"

"So who do you think will win?" Neku asked.

Joshua kept smiling. Neku frowned.

"You already know, don't you?" Neku said. "You saw it in a vision."

Joshua nodded only slightly. "Anything else you want to know?"

Neku paused. He didn't like the sinister look in the Composer's eyes.

"No. I'll figure it out on my own."

Joshua sighed, seeming almost disappointed. "If you insist."

_IIIIII_

_So could you DP fans figure out who was partners with whom? It's probably not that hard XD. On the TWEWY side of things, can you figure out what the problem is and its possible consequences?_

_Cya!_


	17. Song 17: Noisy Spirits

_Hey again! Here with another drabble, and this will be the last for awhile. All drabbles have now been written (including Bas's D. G R A Y M A N request) but I am typing up other stuff at the moment, so it will be a while before you will see them. So as of now I will not be accepting any other requests, since I have completed all the stories I need and have had my fill of TWEWY drabbles for a while. I will be working on the last Krick-KRACK chapter instead.  
_

Song 17: Noisy Spirits

_**Genre: **__Supernatural/General_

_**Inspiration: **__The Reapers make games of everything, so why not this as well?_

_**Other notes: **__Set during the second Game week_

"Well, Freshmeat?"

Beat stared intently at the monkey picture, as if trying to stare through it to the Reaper holding the card. The other Reapers sitting around him studied the newest Reaper intensely. The Noise squirrel on Beat's shoulder chattered nervously.

"…I don't sense nothing'," Beat finally replied. "Just a picture to me."

There were various laughs, mumbles, and groans among the Reapers.

"Aww, I was sure that would be it!" Uzuki whined, gripping her pink hair in frustration.

"That's more ramen you owe me," replied Kariya with a slight smirk.

"And that's more money I owe Tenho," grumbled BJ.

"It's gonna be a gator, I know it," said Tenho with a cool confidence. "He sure eats like one."

"Why's everybody makin' me look at animal pictures?" asked Beat in confusion and annoyance. "I ain't stupid enough to not know a monkey or a shark or a rhino when I see it."

"We're trying to figure out what your Noise is," answered Kariya.

"My Noise?" Beat asked with some wariness. He glanced at the squirrel Noise on his shoulder. "Ain't it obvious what she is?"

"_She_?" Kariya asked, raising a smirk and an eyebrow. "Anyway, we're talking about a Reaper inner Noise, and trying to see what kind of animal it is. It's usually not obvious what it is at first. So that's why we have these games, to see if we can figure it out. The bets are just a fun thing on the side."

"I still don't get it," said Beat.

"Well, for example," began BJ, taking out a picture of a porcupine and flashing it before his friend 777. "_This_-"

The punk-rock Reaper suddenly tensed. His shadow abruptly morphed into the shape of a porcupine, quills splayed out sharply and yellow pinprick eyes shining.

777 pushed the photo away, glaring at BJ. "Don't do that."

"Anyway, if you see anything related to your Noise animal, you'll know it," Kariya continued. "And chances are so will anyone around you."

"But I don't want a Noise!" Beat protested.

"Too bad. You got one as soon as you became a Reaper," Uzuki replied. "Don't you at least want to know what your Noise animal is? 'Cause we do. I was so sure you were gonna be a monkey.""

"Mine's a fox," Kariya chimed in. "Uzuki's a horse."

"I'm a frog."

"I've got a bat."

"Well, I don't care!" shouted Beat, standing up with his wings flared. "And I don't wanna be some cheap entertainment for you guys, so I'm outta here!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the Reapers to murmur among themselves.

"Sheesh, what a baby," Uzuki remarked.

"It's an understandable reaction," replied Kariya. "I was in denial myself for quite a while. But it's not something you can run from. These betting games, they really started to make discovering your Noise less scary. But if he doesn't want that…well, once a Reaper, always a Reaper."

IIIIII

Beat felt better once he got outside. He wasn't like those losers in there, laughing at everything like hyenas. Then he noticed a teddy bear lying on the ground, some poor toy lost. It was such an innocent thing, but he felt his very core shudder. His Noise squirrel chirped in concerned.

"…I ain't like them," Beat muttered as he walked away. "I ain't gonna be like them…I ain't gonna be like them…"

_IIIIII_

_I've always assume that Reapers are part-human, part-Noise, since they have attributes of both and are classified apart from Noise and human in the reports. And they would be curious about their Noise side, and other people's Noise sides XP. _

_Cya!_


	18. Song 18: Warped

_Hi! Well, all PLAYGROUND stories have now been written. Now it's just a matter of typing them up. For those interested, Krick-KRACK rough is also complete, but I will finish typing up the PLAYGROUND stories first. Then I will post them at a somewhat regular interval while typing up the rest of Krick-KRACK.  
_

_This time we have Bas Master9's request. I hope Bas Master9 and everyone else enjoys!  
_

Song 18: Warped

_**Genre: **__Sci-Fi/Humor_

_**Inspiration: **__I actually had something serious in mind at first, but then it mutated into something silly._

_**Other notes: **__ D. G R A Y MAN (why does the ffnet filter hate this word? Seriously) crossover, as requested by Bas master9. Set sometime before episode 40. _

_Basic terms to know:_

_Akuma - demon _

_Noah - the ones who control and produce the Akuma_

_Innocence - a substance able to defeat Akuma and their dark matter, and save the souls trapped within them._

_Exorcist - one who wields the power of Innocence_

_Black Order - organization the Exorcists work for_

Allen Walker was in the middle of his 109th single-finger push-up when the whole of Headquarters shook and caused him to fall down. Thinking it could be an Akuma or Noah attack, the white-haired boy quickly got up and rushed out to investigate.

What the young Exorcist found, however, was far more typical of Headquarters. One of Komui's inventions had screwed up again. This was no surprise to anyone who had been at Headquarters for any decent amount of time.

The Chief of the Science Department had been attempting to build a warping device to send anyone to any part of the world. The results were stranger than normal. For one, the warp device was still in one piece, looking rather like an upside-down hourglass. A blue-purple substance swirled within the lens part of the machine. Secondly, the contraption had apparently brought visitors.

"Wha? Innocence? How can my skateboard be innocent? It ain't even alive," said a large, muscular blonde teenager with a baggy black cap on his head. Beside him was a skinny teenager with orange hair and a wary demeanor. In all the places the Black Order had sent Allen on his missions, he had never seen people dressed like that.

A tall man in glasses and a white lab coat - Komui - was currently closely examining an odd contraption with four wheels attached to a colorful board. He spun one of the sets of wheels experimentally, his expression serious. "So you use this _skateboard_ to hit and run over foes?"

"Well, I usually use it to skate around town faster, y' know," said the large blonde, watching Komui's studies with impatience. "But I can use it to attack Noise and stuff, yeah. Can I have it back now, yo?"

Komui suddenly got a manic smile on his face, and instead handed the skateboard over to his assistant Reever. "Inspect this device's design so we can mass-produce it for the rest of our Exorcists. Also have it scrutinized for signs of Innocence."

"Hey, you can't keep it! Give it back!" the large blonde protested, only to be kept in check by the point of Kanda's sword. The samurai Exorcist looked like he wanted to be eating his soba soup instead of being on guard duty, and this only made him more surly than usual.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get it back," Komui reassured. "It just will take a few hours or days…So, what is your friend's weapon then?"

"Me?" asked the orange-haired boy. "I don't really have a set medium. I swap pins depending on what power I want to use." He dug into his pockets and brought out a variety of shiny and colorful objects, each no bigger than a coin.

"Oh?" said Komui, picking up a pink pin with a white rabbit on it. He held it close to his eye as if inspecting a precious jewel. "So your Innocence is split between all these pins, as you call them? Interesting."

"Well, I don't know if our Imagination is the same as your Innocence…" the orange-haired boy began.

"That is true," said Komui, pushing up his glasses. "Which is why we must perform tests on you and your weapons to find out. Hope you don't mind."

"What's taking multiple choice got to do with anything?" asked the blonde boy in confusion.

Komui was puzzled by this, as was everyone else. The orange-haired boy smacked his forehead in frustration.

"…What kind of tests?" the skinny one asked, putting the pins back in his pockets and folding his arms.

"Oh, just some medical tests and anti-Akuma tests," Komui replied with a smile. "All possible Exorcists go through them.

Allen shivered a little despite himself. He remembered those tests all too clearly…

"So we gotta get rid of some ghosts or somethin'?" asked the blonde. "I mean, that's what exorcists do, right?"

"…I don't think that's what he's talking about," corrected the orange-haired one.

"Komlin 2.74!" Komui shouted.

A big purple-and-white robot clambered into the room, taking out the door and some of the wall with it. The newcomers stared at the huge contraption that towered over them. Everyone else, including Allen, groaned at the debut of yet another crazy Komlin robot.

"Now, take these two and perform the tests on them!" Komui yelled with a gleeful and manic grin, pointing at the neophytes.

"Affirmative," answered Komlin 2.74, hands extending out of its metal body. Its massive steel chest opened to reveal a sinister-looking medical chamber within.

"Wha? I'm not getting into that thing!" exclaimed the orange-haired boy, gaping in horror.

"Me neither!" agreed the blonde, just as terrified as his friend.

Suddenly white beams of light rained down from nowhere, utterly destroying Komlin 2.74. Komui screamed in shock and despair. Above the smoking remains of the machine materialized a boy with violet eyes. Allen noticed his gray hair above everything else. He had never seen anyone his age with anything even close to his white hair color. But that smug expression he wore reminded him of a Noah.

Kanda charged toward the new threat, sword thrust forward. The gray-haired boy merely raised a hand and blasted him back with another beam of light, knocking him out.

"That'll be quite enough," said the latest intruder. "I'll be taking these two back now. I must say that this is a most fascinating world though. What appears to be opposite is actually two sides to the same coin."

The gray-haired boy's eyes abruptly locked onto Allen's, which startled the young Exorcist.

"And it appears there are some that are both sides of the coin at once," the floating stranger added, still looking at Allen.

With those confusing words the gray-haired boy raised his hands, causing the blonde-haired boy and orange-haired boy to start rising into the air. Together they entered the portal Komui had created, vanishing into it. Moments later the device burst into flame and sparks, leaving everyone running for cover.

"So there are dimensions and worlds far different than this one," Komui mused gravely, before turning to his wrecked robot and began to cry. "Oh, my Komlin 2.74! I hardly knew you!"

Allen studied the portal remains, unsure what to think. What that boy said…it made him wonder what else they didn't yet understand, or perhaps misunderstood.

_IIIIII_

_This one was a lot of fun, though also tricky since these two don't have much in common XD. _

_Feel free to tell me what you think. The faster the reviews, the faster the next stories will be posted._

_Cya!_


	19. Song 19: The Different

_Hi again! OMG I actually updated quickly this time XD. Well, I do want to get the rest of these stories typed and posted before graduation...which is in two weeks. I don't wanna grow up..._

Song 19: The Different

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Angst _

_**Inspiration: **__Just thought these two might be friends during the second Game_

_**Other notes: **__Set before the second Game_

"Why did you become a Reaper?" asked 777.

"…Why do you care? I don't have to tell you anything," answered Beat defensively. In truth the reason was sitting on his shoulder: his pink squirrel Noise that was actually his sister Rhyme. But he wasn't about to tell any of the other Reapers about that. Mr. H had told him not to. Besides, those other Reaper jerks would probably find it hilarious.

"Hey, just asking," answered 777 casually, sitting down next to Beat. "You just don't seem the type to be a Reaper, is all."

"Yeah, whatever," Beat said coldly. "Jus' felt like it, that's all."

"Really?" asked the spiky-haired Reaper, tone slick with doubt. "It's not a light decision being a Reaper, you know? It's tough, and it's got consequences."

"Like havin' to erase people?" Beat guessed. He did not look forward to his first Game.

"Well, that's a lot of it," 777 replied, frowning. "Especially when you like the Players you're trying to set up Noise and traps for. You can't let yourself get too attached."

The punk-haired Reaper paused.

"But it's also…well, it's hard to explain," 777 went on. "We're…formatted differently Just as people and Noise have different manifestations of Soul, Reapers also have their own brand of Soul, so to speak. A Reaper is neither human or animal, but an unique being."

"I don't get it," Beat said plainly.

"It's difficult to describe, sorry," 777 replied. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…you can't go back, even if you want to. You're not the same person anymore, even though nothing seems that different at first. There are Reapers who try to go back, try to mostly live in the RG, but they can't really fit in. People can tell they're different even without seeing their wings or their Noise forms. You've probably seen those people, the people who seem almost right but not quite. Probably many of those were Reapers pretending to be human."

Beat glanced to the squirrel Noise on his shoulder. Rhyme wouldn't have that problem, would she? It wasn't like she was a Reaper like he was. He wasn't terribly concerned about his own Reaperhood. He never really fit in right anywhere anyway. Being a Reaper couldn't take away what he had never had. "But you fooled us pretty good during that previous Game."

"Well, there were plenty of stranger things going on," answered 777 with a sly smile. "You had better things to be thinking about, such as your new powers, the missions you were assigned and the Noise. Compared to all that I probably seemed pretty normal, just another start-up rocker."

"Uh…well, yeah, I guess so," admitted Beat. His squirrel gave a chirp of reassurance.

777 looked up to the overcast sky and smiled. "One of the things I like about being part of a rock band in the RG is that it helps to hide the truth about me. People can't get close enough to me to see that I'm not quite right, that I'm different from them. But I can still be with them and entertain them, inspire them with my music, stuff like that. Besides, how many rock stars are known for being normal anyway?"

777 expression grew more serious.

"But all my real friends are Reapers, because we understand each other. I used to have ex-Player friends and even ordinary human friends, but things never lasted. I found it harder and harder to relate to them, as I became more and more of a Reaper. Birds a feather, as they say."

"Well, I ain't gonna be like that," Beat declared defiantly.

"That's what I said too," 777 replied with a remorseful grin. "That's what everyone says."

_IIIIII_

_I'm not sure why, but I really like how this one turned out, even though it was sad. What do you guys think?_

_Cya!_


	20. Song 20: Uzuki and Kariya Sentenced

_Hello! Okay, most of the stories have been typed up at this point, so expect updates from every 1 to 3 days, depending on how quick reviews are. It's the last stretch now, and I want to finish it blazing._

_To Bas master9's review: Sorry, I'm not taking any more requests because I have all the drabbles written out now, and after this and Krick-KRACK I'll be taking a break from the TWEWY fandom. It's a good idea though.  
_

_This time we have a sentence challenge to the subject of Uzuki and Kariya. To be honest I don't know if I did it right since this is my first time. Does dialogue plus whoever said plus whatever else they're doing count as one sentence? Cause I have quite a few like that. If I did this wrong I apologize._

Song 20: Uzuki and Kariya Sentenced

_**Genre: **__General_

_**Inspiration: **__I've always wanted to try one of these sentence challenges_

_**Other notes: **__Set in a sentence challenge format to Uzuki and Kariya, done to one word for each alphabet letter._

Amplifier

Kariya's laziness caused Uzuki's own efforts to be amplified, and one day she wondered if that was the point.

Bench

Who needed a bench when they could sit atop one of the tallest buildings in Shibuya?

Consumer

"Nothing personal, we just need to live," said Kariya, as the Players were consumed by the Reapers' wolf Noise.

Day

Sometimes there didn't seem to be enough time in the day, and then Uzuki remembered the short, controlled days of the Players.

Epidemic

The Red Skull pins were an epidemic no one remembered, and as far as Uzuki and Kariya were concerned it was just as well.

Formula 

There was a certain formula to their lives: they argued, they placed bets, and then they would forgive each other over ramen.

Graffiti

Upon finding the graffiti on their apartment wall, Uzuki was more surprised that Kariya had actually done something than his apparent talent.

Hospital

Hospitals were generally avoided by Reapers, and Uzuki the car accident victim was no exception.

iPad

After Kariya became bored with it and Uzuki got aggravated with it, the iPad laid untouched in a drawer forevermore.

Judge

Players considered Uzuki and Kariya enemies, but they were only judges who in turn were being judged by higher powers.

Kernel

"If you had a kernel of motivation you could rule Shibuya," Uzuki commented to Kariya, who just shrugged and continued napping.

Lift

"Need a lift?" Kariya had asked Uzuki on that first, fatal day they met.

Manners

One thing Uzuki and Kariya had in common, Mr. Doi thought sourly, is that neither of them had any manners when it came to eating his food.

Novice

Uzuki had been a Harrier Reaper for two years, but compared to Kariya she was still a novice and she knew it.

Olympics

"They think their Olympic games are so epic and tough," Kariya remarked dryly, before and Uzuki both smirked impishly.

Pepper

Kariya had lost the bet, and he frowned at the bowl of red-hot chili peppers he would have to eat in a few moments.

Quarry

Players were usually their quarry, but sometimes, like their current battle with Neku and Beat, it was the other way around.

Ransom

"We will free your partner if you pay us a ransom of ramen," said Kariya to the panicking Player, to the infuriation of Uzuki.

Spacestation

"What will we do if people start living in spacestations instead of Earth?" Kariya wondered boredly one day.

Tomb

Considering everything, the UG was a cheery tomb for Reapers, a Day of the Dead festival every single day.

University

"I planned to go to a university, you know," said Uzuki, looking up to the sky wistfully.

Vase

"Life is like a vase, easily shattered but can be put back together with some effort," Kariya said, knowing he never took his own advice in his old life.

Word

The word "work" made Uzuki shiver with excitement, and Kariya groan with dread.

Xylophone

Uzuki still couldn't understand how Kariya was able to perform "Requiem the Fifth" perfectly on a xylophone, or why he would bother to do so.

You

"_Everything changed when I met you" _was something they could both say.

Zebra

Uzuki and Kariya scoured the city for three days for the zebra Noise, only to learn it was only a joke started by BJ.

_IIIIII_

_This was surprisingly fun for something so simple. It's a good exercise in spontaneity and thinking of the little details for a character. _

_Cya!_


	21. Song 21: Division

_Hi again! All stories are now typed up, which means all I need to do now is post them._

Song 21: Division

_**Genre: **__Friendship/Angst _

_**Inspiration: **__Realized I hadn't done anything on Minamimoto yet, and also a theory on Taboo Noise._

_**Other notes: **__Set sometime before the second Game_

"Divide myself by myself? How the fractal am I supposed to do that?" Sho Minamimoto exclaimed in confusion.

Mr. H sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He gazed at Shibuya from their perch on top of the Pork City building, which was second only to the 104 Building in height. He would do anything to save this beautiful city.

"How do I explain it…" he began, turning back to Minamimoto. "Well, Taboo Noise are the manifestations of forbidden thoughts and feelings normally suppressed. Because they are normally locked under a person's mental barriers they build up and feed off of other Noise. This is what makes them so strong and sturdy compared to other Noise. This is also why they are so rarely seen."

"So how will dividing myself by myself add to our formula of reducing the Composer to zero?" asked Minamimoto.

"In order to free your Taboo Noise, you must be able to separate it from yourself," Mr. H continued, taking a sip from his cold coffee. He didn't seem to like the taste, but he took another sip anyway. "It has a lot in common with how you Reapers make regular Noise: You imagine it, invest some of your Soul into it, and then physically manifest it according to your will. Taboo Noise follow a similar process, only it takes a lot more effort to separate it from yourself."

"Yeah, I get that. Otherwise every son of the digit could summon them," Minamimoto replied with some impatience. He was absentmindedly fiddling with his black baseball cap.

"Exactly," said Mr. H, taking another sip. "What makes this tricky is that you must invest a lot more Soul into them, and then deny their connections to you so it becomes its own identity."

The officer Reaper stared at the Angel liked he had said that 2 + 2 equaled grape. "What?"

"Taboo Noise are primal urges. They have the most drive of any Noise," Mr. H went on, abruptly dumping the cold coffee out of his mug. "When it is acknowledged and fed Soul constantly, it goes strong but stays dependant on your existence. It can influence you to do crazy things. But if you suddenly deny it when it has become strong, it will eventually break free from you itself. It's sort of like a split personality, only it's several little personalities instead of one strong one. They are both you and not you, much more so than actual Noise."

"So it's me times _infinity_!" Minamimoto exclaimed, bringing out his megaphone to shout out the last part even louder. Shibuya's skyline echoed with _Infinity!…finity…finity…_

"I don't know if that's the best way to describe it…" answered Mr. H, rubbing the back of his neck again. "Anyway, there are good reasons why this kind of Noise is forbidden, and not because they'll attack Reaper and Player alike. Because of how much Soul is invested in even a single Taboo Noise, it can fragment your mind if you make too many at once."

"Right, use a median amount," Minamimoto replied, nodding.

"Also, if you do not separate from the Taboo Noise properly you can be driven insane by its desires and impulses. A Taboo Noise form make sound tempting, but don't try it. You won't keep your sanity long."

"I see. Got it like school algebra," the officer Reaper answered with a cocky smile.

"Alright," Mr. H said, through the slight frown on his face suggested nothing was okay about it. "Let's begin…"

IIIIII

Less than two weeks had passed. Minamimoto cackled gladly and madly atop one of his numerous garbage-pile art sculptures, a red pinprick shining in his eyes. All the Taboo Noise gathered there laughed with him, at least as best as the black-and-white animal-like creatures could.

Mr. H watched from far away, silently. He then turned to modify the resurrection signal Minamimoto had put on the ground for himself.

He had only been trying to save this world from a monster he had created (Where had be gone wrong with Joshua?). Now he had only created another.

_IIIIII_

_Does Minamimoto sound accurate? This is the first time I've actually attempted his speech. _

_Also, does the Taboo stuff make sense? Ever notice where the Taboo Noise come from during the boss fight with Minamimoto? His wings unfurled, shattered, and then the raining fragments morph into the Taboo Noise you fight. Hence the idea mentioned above.  
_

_More will come soon. Cya!_


	22. Song 22: Otaku

_Hey again! Today's story is a silly one all you anime-loving people can appreciate. And if you like TWEWY, then well...you probably are an anime fan already XD. __See how many anime names you can recognize, and what that tells you about the char that watches them XP._

Song 22: Otaku

_**Genre: **__Humor/Friendship_

_**Inspiration: **__This was originally going to be a Evangelion/TWEWY crossover, but then it became a general anime-fest_

_**Other notes: **__Set after the three Games_

"Whacha watching Phones?" asked Mr. H, peering over the teen's shoulder. He had every right to snoop since they were in his shop. At least, that's always what he said. The small café smelled of coffee and pumpkin soup.

"Evangelion," Neku replied, keeping his blue eyes on his iPad. A purple-and-green humanoid monster raged against a black one of similar design on the bright screen. "It's supposed to be a classic anime, and I've finally gotten around to watching it. I'm surprised you didn't already know about it, Mr. H."

"I tend to favor art over anime. Josh is the real otaku," said Mr. H with a shrug. "Ever seen Akira? It's a work of art in so many ways."

"Yes, so much philosophy and blood," Joshua commented serenely as he abruptly popped into existence beside Neku. He craned his neck to see the iPad screen. "Oh dear, your true form doesn't look like one of _these_ angels, does it Sanae?"

"You never know," said Sanae with a grin.

"That's not very reassuring," answered Joshua with a smile.

Neku was merely confused by their conversation. He glanced over to the Composer in mild annoyance, before sighing and going back to his anime. "You seen this?"

"I've seen all anime in existence," replied Joshua.

"No you haven't."

"Actually he has," corrected Mr. H with an amused look on his face. "He watched it back when he was alive too."

"It's good for the slow days," explained Joshua. "And since I'm much, much older than you Neku, I've had many more slow days to kill."

Neku wondered if that included all _hentai_ too. It wouldn't have surprised him, sadly.

"By the way, did you know that everyone dies in the end?" Joshua added cheerfully.

"…Yeah," Neku replied. "Rhyme mentioned the end of this one was a real acid trip."

"Rhyme recommended this to you?" asked Mr. H.

"Doesn't seem like the kind of thing she would watch, does it?" Neku replied, as the purple-and-green monster began to literally tear the black one limb from limb. "It's so weird watching stuff with her and Shiki sometimes. One day they're watching super-cutesy stuff like Shugo Chara, then the next day they're having a Hell Girl. Have you ever _seen_ Hell Girl? It's…yeah. I prefer watching stuff with Beat honestly."

"And what does he watch?" asked Joshua.

"Stuff about stuff getting blown up," answered Neku. "You know, Dragonball Z, Gurren Lagaan, Gundam, Bleach, stuff like that."

"So you have some boyish taste after all," said Joshua cheerily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Neku growled, leering at the Composer. "And _you're_ one to talk, considering your favorite color is pink."

"I'll like what I want," Joshua replied with a shrug. "I've earned that much privilege with my duties."

"So what's _your _fave, Josh?" asked Mr. H.

"Oh, there are so many," Joshua admitted. "But there is Elfin Lied. Oh, and Hinamizawa. Yes, let me tell you all about that one…"

"…Maybe later," Neku replied, back to watching Evangelion. "…Oh crap, the black one is-"

"Yep," said Joshua with a beaming smile.

"…This anime is evil," Neku grumbled.

"Oh, you have no idea," replied the Composer.

_IIIIII_

_Hope you enjoyed__! Only three more to go now!_

_Cya!_


	23. Song 23: Material World

_Hey there. Thanks to all who are reading this. _

_This is one of my shorter stories. Therefore, if I explain anything it'll spoil it XP._

Song 23: Material World

_**Genre: **__Angst/Supernatural _

_**Inspiration: **__You know, Neku and the gang make good money for kids their age when they're in the Games…_

_**Other notes: **__Working on the assumption that the ex-Players can return to the UG whenever they wish._

Neku couldn't believe he was doing this again.

_Take that! _he heard Shiki's voice echo in his head. The last of the kangaroo Noise broke into static. A few seconds later they returned to the UG, hard-earned pins in hand. They compared their treasures with each other.

"Pretty good haul today, huh?" said Shiki with a small smile. "Should be able to sell these for a lot. These pins are always in demand."

"Yeah, guess so," Neku replied distantly, looking down at the pins.

Shiki frowned in concern. "Neku?"

"Sorry, it's just…" Neku began. "I thought we had finally escaped the UG, the Game. But of all the stupid things, we have to return regularly for _these_." Neku angrily shoved the pins into his pocket. He was tempted to throw them on the ground, but it would have been a hateful waste.

"Well, we need money, right? Everyone does," said Shiki, smiling again but with guilty eyes. "Especially for funding our music and art. Otherwise we would have to have-"

"Regular jobs," Neku replied. He almost shuddered at the thought. As much as he hated being tied to the UG, he hated the stifling, time-consuming rat-race work even more. At hunting the Noise kept his physical and spiritual self in shape, and it helped other people to eliminate the hazardous Noise. Some days he even enjoyed it despite the risk to both his and his partner's life, who was usually Shiki or Beat. Shiki tolerated it, while Beat liked to do it but refused to let Rhyme get involved in it.

It was all part of Joshua's plan, as usual. Reborn Players weren't just successful because of their enhanced Soul and Imagination, though that was essential too. They succeeded because their bold adventures and experiments were funded by the hard-and-quick money made from the UG Noise. This kept the UG, and Joshua, in firm control of the reborn, because they depended on the UG as a money source. The Composer and his Reapers truly were the yakuza of the afterlife.

Neku sighed, and then went to chain together more Noise signals.

_IIIIII_

_Since I've always assumed the ex-Players can go back to the UG whenever they wished (blame Another Day, where people can fight the Noise even though it had nothing to do with the storyline) I've had this suspicion. After all, money makes the world go round, eh?_

_Btw, yakuza = Japanese mafia. _

_Cya!_


	24. Song 24: Apologies

_Hello again! __Xmas is coming soon, yay! lol_

_Anyway, this is just a simple idea that came up when I was doing some fanfic challenge questions. It took forever to get to it, but now here it is._

Song 24: Apologies

_**Genre: **__Angst/Friendship_

_**Inspiration: **__From inspiration challenge__ questions_

_**Other notes: **__An old idea finally written_

Neku silently ambled down A-East, and spotted a hooded Reaper sitting slumped just outside of one of the concert spaces. Though Neku couldn't see his face and his coat was one of a generic Reaper, he knew who it was. No one else would be staying in this shady musical area. He walked over to him.

"…Hey BJ," greeted Neku quietly.

BJ looked up from his slumped position. "…Hey."

A awkward silence spanned between the Reaper and the ex-Player.

"I'm sorry for what happened to 777," Neku finally said, looking downward.

"Ain't your fault," BJ replied. "You didn't erase him. Konoshi did."

"But he wouldn't have become a target if he hadn't gone out of his way to help us," answered Neku, still looking guilty.

"You didn't force him. He went of his own free will," BJ stated. "That's just the kind of guy he was."

There was more silence.

"…God I miss him though," BJ went on, burying his face in his hands. "He looked after me and Tenho and the newbies and everybody. The band's been a mess."

"I can imagine," Neku replied. 777 had been the lead singer in his band Def March. "I never really knew the guy, never really tried to know him. Back then he was just another enemy Reaper. Just when I was figuring out that he wasn't so bad…that most Reapers weren't so bad…"

"Yeah…" BJ answered. "But that's the afterlife of a Reaper, you know? Here one moment, gone the next. Not much different from the Players really. Final day hunts often cause us to lose at least one Reaper. One reason that we Reapers aren't allowed the directly attack the Players until then."

Neku stayed quiet. So many Reapers had been lost in the chaos of his third Game. It hadn't affected the RG that much, but it had turned the UG upside-down. Even now it was still recovering, and it had been almost a month since then. And it was all because of Joshua's whims.

"_I can't just bring everyone back," Joshua had said mildly after hearing Neku's request. "If I did that constantly, then the UG would be overflowing in no time. Rhyme was an exception granted by Sanae, and Sanae…well, he's ranked higher than me, and even _he_ can't restore everyone. Think of it as learning to value what you still have, and what you can lose if you're not careful."_

"Hey, if you guys need help with anything, let me know," Neku said. "I owe you guys that much."

Thanks, but we need to pull things together ourselves," BJ answered. "You know, become strong for 777's sake."

BJ paused.

"Just come and hang out with us when you feel like it," he went on. "You know, not work stuff, just having fun. Being buddies, that kind of thing. I think that's what 777 would really want. He always wanted to be friends with Players and regular people, wished that they and Reapers were on more equal ground, stuff like that…Oh yeah, we've got a concern coming up. You wanna show up for that?"

Neku nodded. "Sure. I'll be there."

_IIIIII_

_Few people do 777 and his friends, so it's nice to do something focused on them (and this is not the first story I've done for one or more of them, as you already know). _

_As a side note, those fics where people have Josh just revive everybody for no reason are kind of annoying, because unless there's a really good reason Josh wouldn't do it, or maybe even can't do it regardless of how he feels. So I suppose this story's a little bit about that as well._

_Only one more left! Cya!_


	25. Song 25: The Soul

_Hello again! A day to graduation, and I've kept my promise. Here's the final story._

Song 25: The Soul

_**Genre: **__Supernatural/Spiritual_

_**Inspiration: **__Wanted a good story to end the series with_

_**Other notes: **__All stuff here is purely theory._

"What is Soul?" Neku asked Mr. H one day while he was at his coffee shop. He sipped some of House Blend, and found it surprisingly good.

"Depends on what you mean by that question," Mr. H replied vaguely as he gave himself a refill of coffee. "Do you want to know what it's made of? How it works? What its purpose is? Something else?"

"All of those really," Neku answered, "I can never get a straight answer out of Joshua as usual, so I thought you were the next-best person to ask."

"That so?" asked Mr. H with an amused smile, as he sat down across from Neku. "Well then, I'll see what I can do."

Neku leaned forward silently but intently.

"Soul is actually a composite of many things," Mr. H began, drinking some of his coffee before continuing. "Willpower, desire, emotion, personality, possibility, imagination: these are all facets of Soul, and together they make life and thought possible. The amount of each element in each person's Soul varies, but all living things have at least a little of each element, though an unhealthy unbalance of two or more elements can cause mental disease and unrest."

Neku raised an eyebrow. "What about plants and bacteria?"

"They're alive, aren't they?" Mr. H replied with a grin. "Though they have a much smaller amount of Soul and are unable to express themselves. Soul keeps the body working. While science knows how the body works, they can't explain _why_ the body starts working in the first place, why a perfectly-constructed body can't just start living by itself."

"So why _doesn't_ it work like that?" asked Neku.

"Because Soul _chooses_ its vessels. That's why possessed objects and other ghost-like phenomenon, outside of Player interference that is, exists. Something attracted Soul to those objects."

"But how does it choose?" asked Neku.

"Even now the Soul's selection process isn't fully understood. Perhaps it never will be," Mr. H went on, shrugging. "Though it seems to favor organic over artificial bodies, and things that have been valued greatly by others, though the latter might just be those owners unconsciously transferring their own Soul to those objects."

"So Soul is just a foreign force that drives our bodies?" questioned Neku.

"That's the thing. A living body actually produces Soul itself. In fact it has to in order to keep the body alive," Mr. H explained. "Such studies have been done and proven by…superiors. But Soul must first choose to occupy that body before that body can start producing that Soul by itself."

"But then where does that first Soul come from?"

"Everyone's been trying to figure that out since the start of time," Mr. H said, laughing. "Chicken or the egg? No one knows. Is it the Earth itself that creates the first Soul and releases it? God? The cosmos? Perhaps all or none of the above? I honestly can't tell you, Phones."

"I see," Neku replied, pausing. "…I know the Games happen after death. Does that mean all religions are wrong?"

"Ah, a religious crisis is it?" said Mr. H. "Anyway, that's not necessarily true. Only a small percentage of people actually go to the Games, and these are usually people who shouldn't have died yet. It doesn't really count as an afterlife. Even for those who become Reapers it's more of a purgatory."

"So then what is the true afterlife?" asked Neku.

"It's all up to you," answered Mr. H. "What your Soul believes is the proper afterlife will become your afterlife. You believe you deserve to go to heaven? You'll find yourself in heaven when you die. Believe you deserve Hell? You'll get Hell. Believe in reincarnation? Your Soul will mostly stay together and go to another body. You believe there's nothing after this life? Your Soul will dissolve to have its parts assimilated into other potential Souls. It's all about what you believe in."

"…What if you're not sure?" asked Neku.

"Oh don't worry, you'll figure it out," Mr. H assured with a warm smile. "You aren't bound to Joshua or the Game, no matter what he says. It's your choice, not his. You'll get what's right for you, and no one can change that but you."

Neku smiled and nodded. "Right."

_IIIIII_

_Well, that's it, folks. All 25 stories have been completed and posted. I'm grateful for everyone who has read this. It has been an interesting little side project._ _Now I will focus on finishing Krick-KRACK._

_I hope these stories have been enjoyable and/or inspiring. Cya! _


End file.
